


剧作家和他的情人

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy
Summary: 十九世纪，剧作家杨威利和演员莱因哈特的故事。





	1. 剧作家和他的情人 1

1.  
巴黎总是繁华。  
在塞纳河边，富人和穷人们以一种令人不可思议的方式挤在这方小小的土地上。他们生存然后死亡，紧接着又有新的悲欢把他们埋葬——巴黎就是这样的地方，老爷和太太们穿着华丽而又布料昂贵的服装，带着缀满饰物的礼帽，坐着马车寻欢作乐，舞会宴饮是每天的功课，让人眼花缭乱的圈子是他们的栖息所。相对而言，穷人的生活就没这么恣意了，沉重的工作耗尽了他们的体力，却只提供少得可怜的收入，回家以后还要面对饥饿的孩子和眼神绝望的丈夫或妻子，以及一眼就能望到头的生活。  
对于广袤的大陆来说，渺小的人类当然不值一提，但是即使在人类生活的区域上，穷人和富人生活的区域仍是被明确分开的。某些地方是富人区，那里是装修精美的豪宅，走过不远的距离就能看到市政厅，路上也全是些老爷们，而另一些街区，我们称其为——贫民窟。在贫民窟里，人们像老鼠一样生活，污水和垃圾到处都是，而为了遮掩破烂的衣服和狼狈的模样，穷人们往往在晚上才出门。  
当然，富人区和贫民窟的界限有时却没有那么明显，因为富人有时会堕落为穷人，又有极少数的穷人因为某些特殊的机缘而变得富裕，一跃成为“富人”。而在富人区和贫民窟之间，有一些建筑物也会引人注目，比如说，在两个街区拐角处的缪斯剧院。  
缪斯剧院是个有三十多年历史的剧院了。三十几年前，一个靠卖手工艺品起家的暴发户为了融入巴黎上层的社交圈子，将视线转向了剧院。他斥巨资在两个街区交汇的地方买下了地皮，拆毁原来的商铺，然后用最顶级的建筑材料修建了这座剧院，他还请了一位小有名气的艺术家设计内部装潢，把这个剧院从内而外都打造得十分气派。可惜剧场建成没多久，新戏还没来得及上演，这个暴发户就死了，他所有的财产都留给了独生女儿和女婿，女儿和女婿不善经营，这个冠以缪斯之名的剧院仍然没有被使用过，就被转手给了他人。  
命运多舛的剧院第一次被使用是二十年前了。剧院几易主人，落到了一位先生手里。这位富有的先生在巴黎城里视察自己的产业，然后他来到了这个剧院，被它的气派和精美所震撼，当即决定重点投资这里。当年六月，第一场戏上演，剧、剧作家和演员们都一炮而红，一举成为巴黎城内最引人瞩目的焦点。从此之后，这个剧院就再也不是之前门可罗雀的冷清样子了。尤其是每天晚间，到处都是马车、香水、丝带和调笑的人们。流浪汉们在街区上徘徊；马车夫抱臂在门外鼾睡；终于有一点休息机会的马扭动头部，打着响鼻。这成了常态。  
而今晚，也不例外。

在金棕色的大门里，剧院的内部，又是另一番景象了。  
观众席上一片黑暗，只有舞台上是明亮的，而舞台正中央的那位国王更是夺去了所有的光辉。  
金发的国王面向黑暗中的观众们。他红色的披风拖曳到了地上，银色的宝剑悬在腰间，而他的眼睛是蓝色的，其中闪耀着异样的光辉——他并没有在看着人类，他的目光汇聚于虚空中的某一点，那里或许正站着某位永恒的神明，然而在场的每一个人都认为，国王本人的美貌和气质根本不亚于神灵，虽然他仍未加冕。  
这是这部戏的终幕了：出身贫寒的年青人在苦难和坎坷中艰难度日，然而他被一种激情和热爱贯穿始终，他的灵魂鞭策他、不断地提醒他，他将会是时代浪潮的主导者。他的人生经历也正如他一直秉持的信念，他首先是一名普通士兵，然后成了将军，而现在，经历了无数死亡和离别的他将要顺应所有人的期望，戴上王冠，将国家带向新的辉煌。  
国王，又或者说，未加冕的国王的双眼一眨不眨，他举起了王冠，那是匠人新为他打造的，然而这王冠承载了无数的命运和死亡，戴上他意味着永远的孤独和永世的牢笼。他抓着王冠，那是他的信仰，也是他的仇敌，然而他既然已经走上了这条不归路，那么他就别无选择。  
年轻的国王轻轻地将王冠戴在了自己头上。  
至此，剧终。

观众席上爆发出热烈的掌声，饰演国王的演员和这部剧里所有的演员们走到台前谢幕。  
这部剧太成功了，以至于他们不得不谢幕很多次，直到掌声彻底平息。

演员们回到了准备区。现在已经是晚上十点多了，连续几天紧张的演出已经耗尽了他们的体力和精神，他们需要睡眠，以此获得灵魂的滋养。  
而当饰演国王的那名演员推开为他准备的休息室的大门时，他看到了一个黑发的男人。  
如果说戏剧让演员莱因哈特 缪杰尔的精神被绷紧到极致的话，面前的人就恰恰相反，他是莱因哈特取之不竭的动力源泉。所以莱因哈特在看到那个人的瞬间就扑了上去，搂住了他，然后毫不迟疑地，用自己的唇吻住他的。  
那个人被搂住的瞬间紧绷了一下，又因为对方是莱因哈特，放松了身体。

一吻结束，两个人的脸都有点红。莱因哈特这才放开禁锢住对方身体的手，转而捧住他的脸：“我很想你，杨”。  
被称呼为杨的男人才对他露出一个宠爱的微笑，就听到莱因哈特轻微的埋怨：“都怪你太文思泉涌了，给我加了那么多剧情和台词，你是想考验我吗？”  
“我觉得这不是我的问题，莱因哈特，是你太美了，太耀眼了，以至于我每次下笔时一想到我在描绘的人是你，就忍不住要多写很多。我想，如果你能收敛一下你的光芒，我可能就会少写一点了。”  
“你知道的，那办不到。”  
“我当然知道，亲爱的。”

马车从剧场驶到剧作家的门口时，已经过了午夜了。黑夜给有些历史的街区增添了安静祥和。时间是十月，秋天的气息覆盖了这个城市，而感觉到微微寒冷的两个人相携着回到了房子里。  
蜡烛还没来得及被点着，大门才从背后被关上，金发的青年演员就急切地把剧作家按在走廊上亲吻。他年轻气盛，力气也不小，他的手揉搓剧作家的肩膀和腰身，带来快感和轻微的痛感，而他的吻更是像烈火一样热情，让正在被亲吻的人不得不用柔软的唇舌作出回应。  
这个吻继续深入，战场从唇齿转移到了身体。演员吻咬剧作家的喉结和胸膛，又准备随着双手的动作，一路向下，然后他被一双微凉的手阻止了。  
剧作家的手抓住了莱因哈特的手。  
“去楼上。”他说。  
莱因哈特在黑暗中同意了。


	2. 剧作家和他的情人 2

2.  
身为剧作家的杨威利是位生活体面的先生。虽然他自己从未刻意了解过他到底有多少财富，但他确实在出名的这几年间陆续发表过很多作品，并获得了相当可观的收入。这也是他能拥有这样一套房屋的原因——七年前，当他只有二十六岁时，他还只是一个怀揣梦想的年轻人，乘船从家乡英格兰穿越海峡，又顺着塞纳河而上并来到巴黎。那时他的背包里只有两百磅。  
当别人问起他的成功时，这位剧作家从不炫耀自己的才华，包括他波澜壮阔的精神图景和恰到好处的幽默谐趣，如果他非得说点什么的话，他会忍不住伸手挠挠头，然后说，他的成功不仅仅是他个人的努力，他要感谢比他年轻九岁的青年演员缪杰尔先生，是他精湛而又深刻的表演诠释了自己的剧作，把他想说的话传达给了观众们。  
剧作家说上面这一番话的时候，衣冠楚楚地坐在沙发上。这和他本人现在的样子有很大不同，当然，唯一能看到他这副模样的人对此毫不介意。

莱因哈特醒来的时候，已经约莫是早上九点了。外面的天气大概很晴朗，窗帘被照得亮堂堂的。金发的青年掀开被子的一边，轻轻坐起身：床的另一边躺着一个黑发的男人。男人还没睡醒，整个身体都蜷缩在被子下，只露出眉眼和黑色的发顶，看起来是舒服而闲适的模样。青年仅仅是低头看着那人的睡颜，心中就充满了温柔和莫名的悸动，他洁白如神祗的手臂环住了男人的肩膀，一个羽毛般轻盈的吻落在了男人头上。正处于睡眠中的剧作家好像感觉到了来自爱人的柔情，他砸了咂嘴，发出了孩子一样满足的声音——他简直就是个孩子！  
青年得到了满意的回复，这才开始穿衣服。衬衣和长裤都被扔在床边，他一伸手就能够到。

这间卧室是剧作家的，屋子里的装饰摆设也都很显现他的个人风格：床和衣柜都是榉木的，色泽既不深又不浅，看起来厚重而又结实。靠近窗户那里摆着一张书桌，书桌很宽大，上面却有些杂乱，放着忘了合上盖子的墨水瓶，一些稿纸，和几本诗集。如果拉开窗帘的话，就能从窗户看到巴黎的街景，包括来来往往的行人和马车。不过这间卧室的主人并不经常在白天拉开窗帘，因为那会影响他睡懒觉。  
剧作家杨威利先生的作息时间整整比正常人晚了三个小时，别人已经起床时，他还在睡觉，而当这个城市的人们纷纷进入梦乡时，他又变得十分清醒，然后在莱因哈特的要求下换上睡衣，坐到书桌旁边，拿起羽毛笔，开始他一天的工作。  
相比起来，作为剧作家的同居爱人，莱因哈特的生活就相对有计划了一些，因为他除了排练和公演以外的时间由他自由安排。  
他要干家务，他还要准备两人的早餐。  
其实按照他们现在的经济情况，已经是知名演员的莱因哈特是完全不需要亲自做这样的事情的，然而他执意否决了杨威利请个佣人的提议，坚持自己照顾两人的日常起居。杨在提议被拒绝过一次后也不再坚持，因为他明白莱因哈特为什么要这么做：对于敏感而骄傲的莱因哈特来说，这是他向年长自己九岁的爱人表达爱意的特殊方式，当然他也能感觉到，莱因哈特有种狮子一样的领地意识和控制欲，这是他们两人生活的私密空间，缺乏安全感的莱因哈特不愿让外面世界的人进来，他像个几乎一无所有的穷人，守卫着自己最后的，也是唯一的宝藏。  
莱因哈特很快就穿好了衣服，昨天夜里的激情已经消退了，现在笼罩他的是肉食动物饱餐后的魇足感。他当然知道昨天晚上杨被他折腾得有点惨，所以他就更不忍心现在就叫他起床了，当然，屋子里暂时的杂乱也可以接受，杨还在睡觉。

金发的年轻人下了楼，他每天第一件要干的事请是检察信箱。这个宅子是以杨的名义买下的，杨的通讯地址也正是这里。当然，这里也是莱因哈特的通讯地址，因为他们两个人从三年前开始就对外宣称为合租关系了。  
莱因哈特从信箱里取出几份报纸——这些是他们还没起床时就送过来的，以及十几封信。莱因哈特边向前走，边检查这些信件。  
他把信分类了一下，一些是写给杨的，一些又是写给他自己的，当然，写给杨的居多。  
给杨写信的人当中，有的是记者，他们热衷于打探杨是否有新的剧本正在写作中；也有的是年轻的剧作家，他们渴望表达自己，而他们也需要前辈的指导和帮助，更何况杨是个乐于帮助后辈的人；当然，还有一些是同为作家的朋友们，他们和杨见面时，莱因哈特往往就在旁边，但是莱因哈特从来不会插足他们的谈话——杨说话的时候，他是一个专注到近乎虔诚的倾听者。  
相比起来，写给莱因哈特的信就单一多了，写信的人大多是他的观众，而且是他的女观众们。天知道莱因哈特俊美的长相和略显桀骜的性格为他吸引了多少粉丝，莱因哈特成了她们的阿波罗，又或者是她们的阿基里斯，也有可能是她们的狄俄尼索斯。未婚的小姐和已婚的夫人们靠写信来倾吐她们的爱意，香水刻意熏染过的信纸上是娟秀流畅的字迹，字里行间又凝结了太浓烈的芳心。  
可惜我们冷酷无情的缪杰尔先生并不会看。  
发信人无非就是这几种人之一了。但是今天，当莱因哈特看到最后一封信的作者时，他的瞳孔狠狠缩了一下。因为那封信的收信人是他自己，而写信的人署名为“罗严克拉姆侯爵。”

罗严克拉姆侯爵这个名号，莱因哈特听过很多次，但既不是在报纸上，也不是在上流社会的交际圈，而是从他母亲嘴里。  
他的母亲已经去世很多年了，在莱因哈特出生前不久，他母亲还在罗严克拉姆侯爵的府上当女佣人。按照莱因哈特母亲的话来说，他是个私生子，而且是个贵族老爷和女佣人的私生子。  
彼时的罗严克拉姆侯爵还算是个巴黎的名流。他的家族在大革命之前尚且不算发迹，但他的祖父在法兰西第一帝国期间因为军功而成了苒苒新星，他们的荣光也在接下来的几十年里得以延续。然而随着人的凋零和那个时代的渐渐远去，这个家族的声望也日渐消退。  
不管你是国王还是公爵又或者是商人，钱才是真正重要的。可惜罗严克拉姆侯爵的资产也在一天天缩水，而他就是在那个时候新雇了女佣人。

莱因哈特的母亲来自北部的农村，那个拥有美丽金发的少女想要脱离生养她的贫穷，来繁荣的城市做女佣人，谋一条生路。美丽的她很快就被身份高贵的侯爵注意到了，侯爵强/暴了她，几个月后又在妻子的怒火中把怀孕的女佣人赶了出去。  
然后就是大家都很熟悉而见怪不怪的情节：怀孕的少女在贫穷中生下了孩子，贫穷的她得拖着病痛的身体拼命工作，养活她自己和饥饿的孩子。  
艰辛的生活是最能摧毁青春和美貌的东西，所以她很快就从绝望的少女变成了麻木的女人，用一整天辛苦的工作后剩下的时间诅咒那个将自己的人生推向不归路的可恶侯爵。拜母亲所赐，莱因哈特在幼年就知道自己的父亲是谁，然而这个贵族的名号对他来说是遥远而无所谓的，那个在血缘上是父子关系的人和他分属于两个世界，一个属于富人区，一个属于贫民窟。  
在人生的前十几年，尤其是母亲死后的那几年，莱因哈特认为自己的生活是苦恼而一眼望不到尽头的，直到他遇到了杨威利。遇到杨之前的所有回忆对莱因哈特来说都是不美好的，当然也包括和他素未谋面，也没有丝毫关系的罗严克拉姆侯爵。  
莱因哈特犹疑了一下，然后拆开了那封信。写信的人是罗严克拉姆侯爵本人，信中的口吻也很正式，说他前几日意外得知青年演员莱因哈特 缪杰尔是自己的儿子，他欣赏莱因哈特的才华，并且作为他的亲生父亲，想和他面谈云云。  
莱因哈特快速扫完了这封信，一方面是因为信里的话过于官腔，另一方面是因为这封信确实内容不多。他皱了皱眉头，把信扔到一边。  
“笑话，想和我面谈的亲生父亲？”  
莱因哈特把这件事抛到了脑后，转身去准备早餐了。  
不过也不算完全抛在了脑后。

剧作家必须承认，有的人是受到上帝的恩惠而具有多种才能的，虽然他本人并不是。不过这对他来说也是一件幸福的事，因为他的爱人、他的演员莱因哈特既具有惊人的美貌和戏剧天才，又在厨艺方面拥有惊人的造诣。  
杨下楼的时候已经过了中午了。他还穿着睡衣，头发乱糟糟的，就被香味吸引，像个孩子一样坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，然后他眼都不眨地看着金发的青年端来用精致的餐具盛装的食物。包括烤得金黄的芝士吐司、点缀着树莓和蛋液的可丽饼、香草味道浓郁的薯泥和煎至金黄的火腿，还有加入了贝类和蔬菜并熬制了很久的炖鱼，当然，也少不了红茶和咖啡。  
红茶是杨的最爱，而咖啡则是莱因哈特每天早上必定要喝的饮料。  
莱因哈特脱下围裙坐在桌旁。他们完成了餐前祷告，拿起刀叉解决食物。  
杨稍微吃了些东西，他恢复了一点因昨晚的运动而耗尽的精力，然后他开启了一个话题，和莱因哈特进行每餐必有的悠闲聊天。  
杨说话向来幽默，也有一点尖酸。他轻松地谈起《巴黎日报》和《费加罗报》上的各种趣闻，用谐言妙语讽刺新闻中的政客们和资本家们，他本人对政治丝毫不关心，因为他是个艺术家，不过看这些人在社交场上丑态百出是他每天早上的快乐源泉。  
一般来说，杨说话的时候，莱因哈特会专注地看他，看他的眉眼和鼻梁，看他亮亮的黑眼睛，和他开启又阖上的嘴唇，然后根据杨正在说的话给出简短而切中要害的答复，不过今天早上他好像没有往常那么专注，而杨作为说话的人，很快就注意到了莱因哈特的异常。  
“今天发生了什么事吗？还是说你收到了什么消息，莱因哈特？”  
莱因哈特眼中的光亮微微闪了一下，然后他给出了坦诚的回答。  
“是发生了一点事情，我刚才收到了一封信，写信的人是罗严克拉姆侯爵。”  
“罗严克拉姆侯爵？我好像听过这个姓氏，是个波拿巴的老贵族吧？但是他和你……。”杨睿智的脸上露出了微微疑惑的神色，他暂时停止了咀嚼，看向莱因哈特。  
“他说他是我的亲生父亲。”莱因哈特回答。  
杨突然被食物呛了一下，他赶紧端起了手里的茶杯喝了一口，以免打断莱因哈特正在说的话。  
“他还说了什么？”  
“他说，想和我面谈。不过他的话非常官方，让我很不舒服。”  
“所以你的决定是？  
莱因哈特皱了皱眉头：“我不打算见他。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
杨并不健忘，相反，他的记忆力很好，但是记住某件事并不意味着杨会刻意想起它。  
在莱因哈特收到罗严克拉姆侯爵的信之后的最初一周里，杨会经常想起这件事，不过莱因哈特在此之后没有再对这件事发表过任何评论，所以关于他到底是怎么想的，杨不得而知。  
当然一周以后杨就更不会想起这件事了，因为他又签订了一份合同，为一位戏剧界的朋友写一部新的作品，而且他写作的期限很短，只有两个月——这部剧计划在明年春天上演。  
人总是不能和钱过不去的。合作方虽然在时间方面要求紧迫，在酬劳上却十分丰厚。一向懒散的杨一听说这个剧本酬劳的具体数字，就立刻开始了紧张的准备工作。所以旅游、见朋友这种事情当然就只能泡汤了。不过杨很高兴地向莱因哈特宣布，等这件事情忙完了，他计划和莱因哈特一起出去旅游，他们要坐船穿越直布罗陀海峡，到开罗住一段时间，然后他们再去君士坦丁堡，感受一下东方的异域风情，这对他俩来说既是休息，也是采风。  
莱因哈特对此毫无异议。  
杨对莱因哈特一直是有着绝对的信任的，所以他在和莱因哈特成为情人后他立刻把自己所有的账目交给莱因哈特代为管理，当时杨一共有一千多磅，不算多，但也不少。几年的积累让他们的资产翻了几番，现在杨存在巴黎银行里的资产总共有一万多磅，不过杨本人并不清楚他自己到底有多少钱，因为他懒，而且利息和投资什么的他丝毫不感兴趣，反正他除了爱睡觉之外没有任何不良嗜好，钱总不会变得更少的。

紧张的工作持续了接近两个月，当杨终于将新戏写完三分之二的时候，圣诞节到了。  
这个节日对于两人来说都有些伤感，因为他们在世界上除了彼此之外再没有别的亲人了。  
杨的母亲在他还是个婴儿时就去世了，杨的父亲也在杨十五岁时见了上帝，只给他留下了一个小庄园和一个兢兢业业的老管家。和所有同龄的青年一样，杨在牛津读过书，不过他没有获得教授的欣赏，成绩也马马虎虎，好在他还是顺利毕业了。杨曾经不无得意地和莱因哈特讲自己同形而上学和伦理学的老师斗智斗勇的经历，最终老师们彻底放弃了向该学生教授古希腊哲人的智慧的想法——总有些放弃思考的懒惰学生，明明通向古人真理的道路就在他们眼前，他们却宁愿躲在宿舍睡觉！  
杨毕业以后就回了家乡，这时的他是一个稍有家资的单身汉。可惜该单身汉并没有什么成家的打算，当地的舞会和社交他一概不参加，本地绅士家的小姐们对他来说也没什么吸引力——他宁愿去看书。杨在看书方面从不挑剔，他可以用极快的速度看完一本书，然后扔到一边，再打开下一本。这些书包括史书、传记、小说和游记等，从古希腊古罗马的奇闻异事到遥远东方的印度和中国，他都或多或少有点了解。不过有一种书是他绝对不会去碰的，那就是哲学书，这话有点绝对，因为他认为逻辑学还尚且有点用处，形而上学和伦理学则纯粹是浪费时间。  
回到家乡的四年里，杨开始尝试写作，他写戏剧。最初这是出于好奇而开始的模仿，后来则是因为他养成了写作的习惯。有人在看了他的作品后建议他投稿，于是杨把写好的剧本寄给了巴黎的一位编辑，四个月后，他收到了一封改变了他命运走向的邀请函。又三个月后的春天，他到了巴黎，从此开始了作为剧作家的生涯。  
也正是在这一年，他遇到了贫民窟里的少年，莱因哈特 缪杰尔。

小缪杰尔当年只有十六岁，他帮人卸行李，收取微薄的小费。  
杨第一次见他是在新租下的公寓的门外。杨从马车上下来，突然想起了被他忘在座位上的礼帽和手杖，然后他在回头时看见了莱因哈特。  
金发的俊美少年穿着洗得发白的短上衣和毛料裤子，带着一顶扁扁的棕色贝雷帽，他身上的衣服对于一个正处于少年时期的男孩来说很不合身，但很明显，他买不起新衣服，不过即使如此，他也完全没有放弃自己的矜持。  
少年好像注意到了杨的视线，他毫不畏惧地抬起眼睛和杨对视。  
杨在和少年对视的瞬间被震慑到了。他从书本里认识了很多人，老人、青年；男人、女人，他也见识过很多灵魂，充实的、空虚的，不过他在和莱因哈特对视的那一刻可以肯定地告诉自己，他从没遇到过这种灵魂。面前的少年像烈火熊熊燃烧的冰山，也像风暴将至的荒原，少年在无尽的泥沼里挣扎、痛苦，然而一种奇异的精神在支撑着他，让他充满了与生活战斗到底的热情。  
杨愣了好久，这才恢复了常态，他好像意识到自己刚才的视线过于失礼了，所以他略显歉疚地对少年笑了一下，然后他从衣兜中掏出皮夹。  
“这是你辛苦工作的酬劳，拿着吧。”杨将一枚十法郎的硬币递给金发的少年。

少年犹豫了一下，这个数目的钱对他来说是一笔不小的收获，而递给他钱的男人也并不像富裕到能随意地出手阔绰的人，不过既然他是自愿给的，那就接着吧。  
莱因哈特拿了钱，却没有立刻转身离去，他定定地注视着那个黑发略显凌乱的青年人走进屋子，关上房门，这才离开。

当天晚上，莱因哈特结束了一天的辛苦工作，躺在窄小破旧的床上时，他的脑海中一闪而过那个白天的青年。那个人穿得像个“上等人”，但他的眼神里却并无一丝倨傲，相反，他的笑容里有种孩子气的温柔和淡淡的哀伤。  
可惜这个城市太大了，他们此生都很可能不再会有交集了，莱因哈特愤愤地想。  
但让莱因哈特绝对想不到的是，杨今晚也在想他。  
在新住处的第一天晚上，杨失眠了。他在抱着被子在床上翻腾了一会儿，终于决定起来写点东西。杨掀开帘子，街上静悄悄的，这个城市已经进入了沉睡，然而他白天见到的少年的影子却一直留在他心中。  
他当然不会忽视少年惊人的美貌，但少年眼中的火焰却是更珍贵的东西。杨能感觉到，一股难以名状的力量正在催他勾勒出心中的幻影，有些什么东西呼之欲出，渴望从隐喻变为实体。  
杨坐在略显简陋的书桌旁边，开始写字。他要写一部戏剧。  
故事发生的时间地点是古希腊的神话时代，主人公是一个金发的少年。  
少年是忒拜国王的儿子，然而国王在他幼年就被杀死了，所以还在襁褓中的男婴流落异乡，被牧羊人抚养长大。少年拥有被神亲吻过的面庞和赫拉克勒斯一般坚毅的灵魂，他在得知自己的身世后决定复仇。  
少年具有令人难以置信的号召力，他作为忒拜王国的王子和宣称者，召集了近千名勇士，他和他的追随者们将要乘一艘巨大的帆船回到忒拜，完成王子的复仇。  
然而复仇并不顺利，船刚刚起航，就被一场神授意下的大风吹向西方。船最终搁浅在一坐荒岛上。很快，王子和他的追随者们发现，这不是荒岛，这里是冥界的入口，怪兽的居所。每天都有勇士在寻找食物和水源或是抵御怪物的过程中死亡，眼看着勇士们的数量变成了原来的三分之二，王子的心中渐渐充斥着焦躁感——如果不从根本上解决问题，他们只有死路一条！  
王子在深夜离开了营地，他只带着从幼年就挂在脖颈上的护身符和他的匕首，他要杀掉怪兽。  
也许是幸运女神眷顾了他，又或许是他的敏锐让他摸清了怪兽的习性，总之他成功摸到了怪兽的巢穴，找到了熟睡中的猛兽，然后匕首深深刺入怪兽的心脏，血溅了他满身满脸。怪兽发出哀嚎和挣扎，在他面前轰然倒下——他们可以重新起航了。  
王子和他的勇士在荒岛上用木材和树皮重新造了一条船，他们踏上了归去的旅程。他们循着来时的踪迹回到了忒拜。  
然而此时忒拜的情况已经出现了剧变。王子的仇人在新的宫廷剧变中被杀，出现了一个新的国王。  
此时的王子陷入了两难的处境中——他该索取自己作为忒拜王子的宣称吗？可是他的夙愿其实已经达到了，杀死他父亲的仇人被另一个人杀死了，所以那个人实际上做了自己一直渴望做的事，而且让他最恨的人以同样的方式被杀死了。可是这样一来，他的归途就仿佛失去了意义——那么他几年来的复仇是为了什么？又或者说，既然生与死，杀与被杀都是稀松平常的事情，那么几年来在他的胸膛里熊熊燃烧的复仇火焰又该倾泻何处？还有那只怪兽，被遥远的异乡人侵占了属于它的王国，又在它自己的巢穴里被残忍杀掉，现在它的牙齿被做成项链，悬挂在王子的脖颈上。  
王子突然感觉到痛苦，他紧握宝剑的手松开了，然后他缓缓摸上那一颗悬在他脖颈上的牙——那是一笔血债，也是他的达摩克利斯之剑。

故事戛然而止，杨突然松开了手中的笔。  
桌子上是满满一摞写满了字迹的纸。外面天已经亮了。  
他居然完全沉浸在了故事里，一晚上没睡。  
但是他不想睡，这个故事好像打通了他心中的一堵墙，杨在此刻突然意识到，他在憧憬那个昨天见过的少年——如果可以的话，他甚至希望少年能成为他的戏剧的主角！因为那本就是为他所准备的！  
这个一闪而过又深深扎根的意识在杨的灵魂深处产生一阵阵战栗，一种莫名的温暖流淌过他的心田。杨甚至没有脱下睡衣，就套上外套，穿上皮鞋，冲了出去。  
一定是神的恩典，他在街角重新遇到了莱因哈特。  
也是这场相遇，成就了他们两人。剧作家杨威利先生和演员莱因哈特 缪杰尔先生的命运从此紧密相连。


	4. Chapter 4

4\.   
圣诞节转眼就过去了，杨也在这时候把新剧本写完了。平心而论，他只要认真做一件事，效率会变得非常高。虽然他平时确实很懒散。  
这次的作品是个题材相对平常一些的家庭剧，男主人公是个普通的巴黎小市民，女主人公是他的妻子，他们还有一个孩子。

男主人公和女主人公的生活并不宽裕，他们要支付房租、采买食物，还要供孩子上学，他们不怎么舍得买衣服，也很少出去玩，他们是不是最底层的人，但他们在努力地生活着。  
他们本以为生活就要这样平静地持续下去，直到他们收到了一封信，信里说女主人的叔叔去世了，给她留下了一大笔遗产，共计五千法郎。  
这家人被惊喜击中了，他们做梦都没想到，他们有朝一日居然能享受富人的生活。  
当然最得意的还是女主人公，这些钱是她叔叔给她的，所以她在家里的地位提升了。她在之前的三十几年中一直是个善良而节俭的女人，突然的好运让她有些飘飘然。女主人开始给自己购置美丽而繁复的新衣服，以及昂贵的珠宝。但是男主人公并不认同她的做法，男主人认为他们虽然有钱了，但钱不能乱花。既然之前十几年的苦日子都过去了，在未来的日子里他们当然也可以继续这么过下去，当然，宽裕一点当然也是可以的，但是绝不能乱花钱——他们还有个孩子，要给孩子留更多的钱。  
最开始，身为小市民的男主人公虽然对女主人公的做法有点小小的意见，但他念在这些钱是女主人公的叔叔给她的，就把这些话藏在了心里。  
然而情况渐渐起了变化。  
女主人公是个美人，又或者说，曾经是。她曾是个美丽的少女，但她买不起美丽的裙子，她曾经不无嫉妒地看着其他美丽的同龄女孩穿着精致的衣服，手持丝绸阳伞，挽着年轻英俊的未婚夫走过巴黎的街道，后来她嫁了人，那些那梦想中的生活就距离她越来越远了，她的丈夫是个节俭的市民，没什什么积蓄，他们结了婚，却只能租住在巴黎街道上的小房子里。后来有了孩子，孩子几乎占据了她生活的全部，孩子哭闹着要吃的、孩子病了要请医生、孩子调皮把家里弄得一团糟……而每天晚上躺在他旁边的男人还会和她计较今天花了几法郎几生丁。她曾经忍气吞声，默默地告诉自己，要忍耐，贫穷或者富有都是上帝的安排。  
但是她不想忍耐了。镜中的自己已经渐渐要中年了，曾经美丽的脸庞上起了皱纹，曾经娇嫩的手上有了生活操劳所致的茧子，她曾是个满怀美好幻想的少女，现在只是一个一脸麻木的中年妇人，她曾经幻想过爱情，但是生活嘲讽了她——匮乏的物质生活不足以支撑所谓的“爱情”。  
可是现在不一样了，她有钱了，而且是一大笔钱。这些钱是叔叔留给她的，她当然可以尽情使用。然而那个该死的男人还是限制她的花销，就好像她是个没有感情的奴隶。那个男人竟然还说要把钱都留给孩子？  
笑话，这孩子是她经受了痛苦才养出来的，那个人无权评价！她为了这个家庭，付出了几乎一切，现在反倒要受到丈夫的冷眼。天主在上，那个人怎么会如此自私自利？为什么他永远都不曾真正在乎过自己妻子的感受？  
女主人公终于和自己的丈夫爆发了剧烈的争吵——他们在晚餐的餐桌上吵了起来。两个人把结婚十几年来的恩恩怨怨全都抖了出来，杯子和盘子被摔在地上，发出清晰的碎裂声，不到十岁的孩子坐在餐桌边哭，然而这对吵架的夫妻都没有注意到他。  
女主人公一气之下决定出走，她收拾了自己所有的衣服和珠宝，准备从银行取出所有的积蓄，她要去巴黎的社交圈，她要和别家的有钱的女人一样，过着自己真正想要的生活。  
她去了银行，准备取钱，却被柜员告知，那笔钱已经被冻结了——一桩她叔父生前的债务才被得知，那笔债务恰好有四千八百法郎，加上她之前购置衣服和珠宝的钱，一共五千法郎——那是遗产的总额。  
所以她现在一个子儿都取不出来了。这也意味着，在之前短短的一个多月中，她从一个穷人变成了一个富人，又从富人迅速变回了穷人。也许这一个多月唯一给她带来的就是她身上的衣服和一些美丽的珠宝吧。  
她在听到这个消息的瞬间感到震惊，然而也有了如释重负的感觉。之前所有的气愤、不安、对青春的缅怀、对生活的失望都烟消云散了——她没有了钱，也就不需要考虑这些钱该用在什么地方，更不用考虑该给自己花多少、又或者该给孩子留多少了——反正他们现在没有钱了。  
女主人公回了家。她从市中心的银行出来时是下午，回到家时已经是晚上九点多了。她怀着忐忑的心情进了家门，孩子应该已经上楼睡了，她的丈夫正坐在客厅里——烛光还亮着——他在等她。  
女主人公愣愣地看着她的丈夫，然后告诉他，他们没有那笔钱了，一笔债务抵消了那些遗产，他们只多出了两百法郎，而且已经被她用掉了。  
男主人公因为这个消息而沉默了几秒，但他并没有女主人公想象中的那么暴跳如雷。  
“那我们就当这笔钱从来都没有过。而且，我们不还是多了两百法郎给你买东西吗？”他温柔地回应。

 

剧情并不算复杂，但是很多细腻的对话需要推敲、心思需要揣摩，所以即使剧本完成了，还需要进一步修改，而修改的工作一直持续到了第二年一月中旬。  
工作的那些夜晚里，杨一个人坐在书桌旁。莱因哈特已经睡着了，杨的心情随着故事的前进和主人公的心理而变化。  
当然白天的时候，他俩就反过来了。杨睡得很香，莱因哈特要么是出去办事，要么是坐在熟睡的爱人身边看书。总之他们共同度过了一段非常悠闲愉悦的时光，直到杨把剧本交给了合同方。  
对方显然对这次的剧本非常满意，毕竟杨在此之前从来都没有写过家庭题材的剧本，他写过神话、写过历史，都充满了浪漫或悲壮的美感，然而当他写到细水长流的感情和亲情时，他的文字又变得如此细腻动人。  
这部剧本很快就被投入了紧张的排练中，剧院方面计划在夏天上演这部戏——虽然是有些仓促，但每当莱因哈特想到等这波工作结束了就可以和杨一起出去旅行，他就充满了十足的干劲。  
女主人公是一位和杨关系非常好的演员朋友，而男主人公当然就是莱因哈特了——一直以来，莱因哈特只出演杨的戏剧，每次他都是男主角。  
戏剧排演的时候，他俩都非常忙碌，有时候甚至好几天都见不了面，所以他们即使是最亲密的情侣，都时不时需要写信联系。这种情况一直持续到了当年的六月，直到戏剧开演前一周的假期，莱因哈特又收到了一封信——还是来自于罗严克拉姆侯爵。

莱因哈特拆开这封信的时候是下午，杨正舒服地靠在椅背上喝茶。他看着莱因哈特把信纸取出展平，一行行看下去——和前一封略显敷衍的信相反，这封信内容很多，不算小的纸上密密麻麻写满了字。  
字数增加了，写信的人的态度仿佛是有了巨大的转变。  
“亲爱的年轻人”，他在信中写道，“上一封信我想你一定已经看过了，你没有回信，这我完全明白。上一封信中，作为长者的我语气生硬，不知变通，完全忽略了你的感受，所以你感到被冒犯或者是恼怒都是合情合理的。然而这次，我想我需要给你一个诚挚的道歉。”  
莱因哈特看到这里，抓着信纸的手紧了紧。这是很细微的动作，然而杨注意到了。  
莱因哈特的视线继续向下，他在认真地看这封信。  
“莱因哈特，时光一转眼就从我眼前溜走了，我成了一个没有几年寿命的老人，我身体不好，已经隐约可以听到上帝的召唤了。然而在解决一个心愿之前，我想我永远不能安心地合上双眼。那就是你，和你母亲。”  
“当时我还是个年轻人，拥有贵族的荣耀和充沛的精力，我遇到了你母亲。你母亲是个美丽的北方少女，我对她感到抱歉，然后有了你。我从没有见过你，但是我能想象出你的样子。你一定是个金发的俊美青年，有挺拔的身材和明亮的双眼，你最不缺少的就是生命的力量……”  
“我知道你肯定还有抵触，是我之前的错误让你在这些年受到了不公的待遇，所以我再一次向你诚挚道歉。我更希望的是，能对你有所补偿。亲爱的年轻人，不，我的孩子，我老了，剩余的生命虽然所剩无多，但是几十年的人生让我有了一些智慧，所以我一定有些话想亲口对你说，希望能够帮到你……”  
“我就住在xx街拐角的宅子里，你如果站在街边，一眼就能看到它，因为它很气派，是我的父亲，你的祖父留给我的。你随时都可以来找我，我一直都在。”  
莱因哈特看完了这封信，他没有做声，也没有发表任何评论。但杨可以很明显地感觉到，他此时的心境和看到上一封信时的心境完全不同——莱因哈特其实一直在等一个道歉。即使莱因哈特坚强如钢铁，那也是他面对艰难生活的的一种自我保护。杨没有经历过那种生活，莱因哈特也没有对他讲过，但是杨见过贫民窟的景象，他可以想到一些。  
所有的苦难都是过去的，然而给这样一个年轻人的伤害会永远烙印在他的性格和记忆深处，这是日后的所有幸福都不能弥补的。如果他们的生活就这样平静下去的话，莱因哈特也许会感到满足，但他永远都不可能和过去的自己真正和解。然而现在，契机来了。  
莱因哈特的亲生父亲向他写了信，而且应该是一封充满感情、语言真挚的信，也许这封信里讲了一些过往？又或者是一个道歉？假如真的是这样——莱因哈特等这封信已经等了很多年了。  
莱因哈特还在看着这封信，杨慢悠悠地从椅子里站了起来。他把茶杯轻轻放在碟子上，走到莱因哈特身后一点。  
“莱因哈特，你想怎么回应呢？”  
演员转头看向剧作家，他还没想好应该怎么答复。  
“去看看他吧，莱因哈特。就当他是个和你素未谋面，没什么关系的孤独老人，他有很多过去的事情要和你诉说。既然你作为一名优秀的演员，用你的表演感动了无数观众，那么我想，去安慰一个正处于风烛残年的老人，当然，如果你愿意的话，我想也是可以的。这只是我个人的一点意见，至于怎么做，怎么回应，都全部取决于你自己。”

莱因哈特去见了那个老人。  
信中所说的那个街区在几十年前是富人区的核心地块，当时那里住着很多达官显贵。宅子非常好找，他一下了马车就能看到。  
莱因哈特穿着庄重到有些拘谨的衣服，敲响了那座房屋的大门。  
很快就有人为他开了门，那是一个中年男仆，看起来健壮而又忠诚。男仆领他上了楼，穿过一条长的走廊。这个宅子不算小，装饰非常豪华，不过样式很明显已经落后于这个时代了，但一些有年头的装饰品仍在彰显着气派。  
男仆最终停在了一扇打开的门前，莱因哈特迈步走了进去，然后他看到了一个老人，那是罗严克拉姆侯爵。  
现在是夏天，然而老侯爵还穿着较厚的衣服，他双腿分开，两手按着手杖的顶端，就仿佛他的全部重量都压在那根手杖上。当他意识到莱因哈特走进来了，他抬起了头。  
莱因哈特在看到老侯爵的眼睛时，心脏狠狠跳动了一下。那个人虽然很明显走到了风烛残年，清瘦而病态，却很明显有一股奇异的精神气。他年轻的时候应该是很美貌的，莱因哈特想着，然而岁月带走了他的青春美貌，只给这个人留下了一具挣扎的躯壳。  
青年人和老人对视了几秒，然后他也坐下在沙发上。当他重新端正身体看向老人时，老人开口了。  
“莱因哈特，我希望你将来能继承我的爵位。”  
这个消息对于莱因哈特来说是很突兀的，青年蓝色的眼眸里全是惊诧。  
“我知道第一次见面就向你抛出这个问题，对你来说很难接受，但是我一看到你这样的年轻人，就忍不住要说出来。我很关注你现在的生活，我也听了很多关于你作为演员，因为演技出众而成名的故事。现在你成了一个青年人了，你的身上流着我的血脉，也流着罗严克拉姆家的。作为这个流传了六百年的姓氏的最后一个成员，我有必要把这个姓氏流传下去，而我要交付一切的人就是你。”  
莱因哈特的嘴唇动了动，“侯爵先生，我想我……”  
“我的父亲是个军人，他从小用严厉的方式教育我，所以我并不懂怎么表达感情，但是我没有别的亲人了，你是在这个世界上唯一和我血脉相连的人了，我想，对你来说也是这样的。我在信里已经道歉了，而现在我认为我应该倾尽所有，把我能留给你的都告诉你。包括这个姓氏，这个侯爵的头衔以及它的荣光，还有我的财产。等我死了以后，这些都会是你的。”  
没人能随便拒绝荣耀的。  
莱因哈特来的时候，他固然有一点侯爵要交给他什么的隐约想法，但促使他来的其实是杨的那一句“去安慰那个老人吧”，所以他在听到侯爵的期望时心里不无震惊。但与此同时，他的心里也隐隐地升起一丝快感。也许二十年来，他一直在等这个。他在贫民窟中出生、长大，如果他和贫民窟中的其他孩子们一样冷漠地接受了贫穷，那么他就不会受到那么多的白眼和嘲讽，但他骨子里就有一股执拗，他痛恨贫穷，也痛恨软弱无力的自己，他渴望改变，也渴望力量，然而能改变一切的人必然不能永远位于社会的最底层。更何况，他还有个爱人，他的爱人是个才华横溢的作家，他想他必须变得更强，才能真正和那个人相配。  
而现在，在世上唯一一个和他有血缘关系的人坐在他面前，为他指了一条路，有朝一日，出身贫寒的莱因哈特 缪杰尔，能成为下一任罗严克拉姆侯爵。

莱因哈特和侯爵结束了谈话，回到了他和杨的家。  
杨还在等他，手里拿着书，身边放了茶杯，和他走时相比，只不过是换了个更舒服的坐姿。  
“他和你说了什么？”杨放下了手里的书，抬头和莱因哈特接吻。  
他金发的爱人用一只手臂支撑着沙发的靠背，低头看进他的眼睛：“他说要我继承他的爵位。他死了以后，我将会是下一任罗严克拉姆侯爵。”  
本应是令人高兴的话语，然而杨的心里却有着隐隐的不安。他能感觉到莱因哈特是高兴的，所以他决定把所有的不安都自己咽下去。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
公演的时候正是仲夏，天气有点闷热。  
他们已经为这部戏准备了很久，现在是检验半年多来的工作成果的时候了。然而很不巧的是，杨作为这部剧的主创，生病了。病不严重，但他有点咳嗽，精神也不大好，莱因哈特怀疑他是因为前一段时间劳累过度又突然松下来所导致的，所以杨为了让他不担心，没有前去参加首演，而是待在了家里。  
对于杨来说，首演的结果怎么样他并不很担心——剧本是他经过了很多个日夜写成的，排演的过程他也参加了，他可以料到最终的舞台效果，而他也相信演员们，无论是他相识多年的演员朋友还是莱因哈特，他知道他们懂他，也一定会把他想说的说到极致，把他想要表达的感情通过自己的方式，完完整整地呈现在观众们面前。  
所以杨放心地睡觉了。第二天早上，恰好是莱因哈特不在的时候，杨还穿着睡衣，头发乱糟糟的，他发现信箱里有一封信。  
在拿起这封信的时候，杨不知为什么，心里有种异样的感觉。然后他看到了信封上署名的“罗严克拉姆侯爵”，收信人不是莱因哈特，而是他自己。  
杨看了那封信，信里的字迹确实是罗严克拉姆侯爵的。信很短，说了两件事，一件是感谢，侯爵说他听说过，莱因哈特能走到现在的地步，离不开杨的发现和扶持，所以他非常感谢。另一件是关于莱因哈特的。伯爵表示，他想和杨谈谈，他和莱因哈特虽然有血缘关系，可是两个人其实并不熟识，所以他希望杨能给他一些帮助。  
对于这样的要求，杨无法拒绝，无论是接受一个老人的感谢还是和这个老人谈谈他的孩子，对他来说都不算过分的要求。  
今天去老侯爵那里见他也是一个合适的时机。莱因哈特不在，所以他可以谈很多，关于莱因哈特的性格、他的一些心结，还有他的未来——莱因哈特不可能永远做他的演员，他需要一片更广阔的天地，而现在莱因哈特既是为了报恩，又是为了爱情，仍然坚持留在他身边，这对杨来说并不算一件坏事，但是绝不会有利于莱因哈特的发展，他想，关于这一点，他一定要和老侯爵谈清楚。而自己和莱因哈特的恋情除外。  
杨穿戴整齐，去了伯爵那里。他的衣服是莱因哈特挑的，风格简洁流畅，又混合了一点来自于他本人的慵懒闲适，莱因哈特总在生活的小细节上有很惊人的洞察力，这是杨完全没有天赋的领域。  
杨走进了侯爵的客厅，男仆一直跟在他身后，这让他有点不舒服。杨打算见到侯爵后，用轻松的口吻对此提出一点抗议，但是侯爵没给他机会。  
杨刚刚坐下，他对面的侯爵就变了脸色。  
“你和我儿子做过的那些下地狱的事我都知道。”他的嗓音粗嘎而愤怒，他眼睛冒着火，凶猛地盯着杨。  
杨的脑海在那一瞬间空白了。无数个想法瞬间闪过，又变成了不解，所以杨愣了，他仅仅是坐在那里，听着老侯爵的怒吼。  
“他是个婊子，而你是个无赖。你以为你是个有才华的作家？不，你是个无赖，一个靠所谓的才能横行在社交圈的小丑，用华而不实的作品哗众取宠，换取掌声，真是笑话。作家先生，你除了能用你那可怜的羽毛笔写一些无病呻吟的文字之外，也就只能勾引男人了吧。”  
还没等杨做出反应，老侯爵又冷笑了起来。  
“还在好奇我是怎么知道你那些丑事的吗？你前一段时间给他写的信，我拿到了几封，要我给你读读看吗？”  
杨这才看到沙发上摊开着几封信，他刚才一直没有注意到。  
侯爵拿起了一封，大声读了起来：“致我的阿波罗，我的爱人，呸！”  
他把信扔到一边，又拿起了下一封：“怀着对你的爱情的无限感激，再一次亲吻你的嘴唇。爱？你这个花言巧语的无赖，鸡奸犯！你辱没了我罗严克拉姆家族几百年的名声，你也配爱？”  
听到“鸡奸犯”这个词时，杨猛地发抖，他这时才意识到了自己应该做什么，他猛地站了起来：“够了！请恕我告辞！”  
然而他没能从这间屋子走出去，之前一直紧跟在他身后的男仆抓住了他，把他猛地按在地上。杨剧烈地挣扎，然后他听见一声清脆的“咔嚓”声，一股剧痛从他的手臂传来，让他的意识暂停了片刻。杨清醒过来的时候，他的脸贴着冰凉的地板。胳膊脱臼了，他疼得发抖，却动弹不得，只能看着老侯爵一步步走过来，最终停在他面前。  
“一点疼痛也许可以让你清醒一点，不过在和我谈完之前，你不能出去。”  
侯爵回到了之前坐的位置，他冷漠地看着仆人抓住杨没受伤的那一边胳膊，把杨拽起来，带到座位上。  
杨感觉到疼，但他不会因为疼痛就向那个人服软，他开口了：“你已经侵犯了我的权利。关于你刻意对我造成伤害一事，我有权向你提起诉讼。”  
“哦？你真的敢告我吗？作家先生。”侯爵又笑了起来，他瞪着眼睛看着杨，他很清楚，面前的这个人已经落入了他的圈套，而且毫无脱身的可能。  
“你不会不清楚，如果我控告你鸡奸的话，你会受到什么惩罚吧？”他指的是，按照现有的法律，犯有鸡奸罪的话，要被罚款，甚至还要服五年的苦役。  
杨当然清楚。  
这个罪名从波旁王朝就开始存在了，又或者更早——这种感情，存在于两个相同性别的人之间的感情，是不被基督教提倡，甚至是被视为魔鬼教唆的产物的。虽然在以往的几十年中，国王被送上了断头台，战无不胜的皇帝也在战争中落败，但这个罪名从来都没有被消除过，它在那个风起云涌的时代中被扔在了阴暗的角落。  
和同性相爱的人一直都存在，这条法律也从没被废止过——因为这只是一条威吓，没有人真正因为这条法律受到惩处。然而那些被这条法律禁锢的人们一直生活在阴影中，不敢走到阳光下。  
可是现在，对于杨来说，即使他想否认或者回避，也已经不可能了——他失去了谈判的筹码，主动权已经不在他手里了。他写给莱因哈特的信，就是他无法否认的证据。他的爱情，他的文字，曾经成就他，让他写出令他满意的作品，让他声名斐然，但它们在此刻成了他的枷锁，让他被扼住咽喉，推到悬崖边，随时可能坠落。  
这件事情决不能在法庭上解决，否则他会跌入永远的深渊。  
杨突然剧烈地咳嗽起来。他在生病，但是侯爵丝毫不在意。  
“我不是找你谈判的，你要明白这一点，因为你根本就没有和我谈判的筹码。你只需要听我向你提要求就行了。”  
“我不是不能放过你，但是我有两个要求。一个是和莱因哈特分开，另一个是，我需要一万磅。这两点，我想对你来说并不是办不到的吧，作家先生。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
杨在侯爵说话的时候一直保持沉默，直到对方向他抛出了所有的要求。  
这是敲诈，然而自己确实有把柄在对方手里。他简直不敢想象，如果侯爵决定把告上法庭，他和莱因哈特将会怎样。  
他们现在所拥有的一切将会化为乌有，不仅是他和莱因哈特的事业，他们的名誉，甚至是他们的自由。退一步想，假如侯爵只打算控告他，放过莱因哈特，那么这个打击对莱因哈特也是毁灭性的——他的亲生父亲控告他的爱人并把他送进监狱。如果真的走到这一步，莱因哈特一定会疯的。  
但是，如果他选择退让，和莱因哈特分开，他就可以取出侯爵要的一万磅——他大概能估计到自己有多少钱，但是他的钱都是莱因哈特负责管理的，假如他试图取出这笔数额巨大的钱，莱因哈特势必会问他拿这笔钱做什么，那么侯爵敲诈了他的这件事情一定会被他的爱人知道。他也很清楚，莱因哈特是绝不会退让的，他一定会和侯爵拼个鱼死网破，而这是杨最不愿看到的情况：他不能让自己的爱人陷入一场来自于亲生父亲的陷害。  
那么现在还不算最糟的。  
杨闭上了眼睛：“我会和他分开，也会付钱的，我也希望你能信守承诺。”  
侯爵抓起了手边的那几封信，满意地看着杨走了出去。

从侯爵的宅子出来的时候是下午。早上天气还很晴朗，现在却多了很多云，但空气又闷热非常。  
杨的胳膊还在脱臼，他去看了医生。  
医生帮他复位的时候，他侧过脸，努力抑制住痛哼。疼痛可以让他保持清醒。

治疗结束，杨回了家，胳膊上缠着绷带。  
莱因哈特不在。他当然不在，公演应该快结束了，他从剧场赶回家里还需要一段时间。  
杨没有换衣服，他回到了卧室的床上，坐在那里等莱因哈特回来。  
他好像在思考，又好像没有。夕阳西沉，光亮一点点从这个房间里消失，直到周遭陷入黑暗。杨这才起身点了蜡烛，他把烛台放在床边，然后又回到之前坐的地方。白天的时候，他精神紧张了很久，当时还没什么感觉，然而现在身体的疼痛疲惫和精神压力一起袭来，让他短暂地失去了思考能力。但是每当他一想到还要面对莱因哈特，他的心中就充满了忧虑——莱因哈特将会怎么回应他呢。

屋子里一片黑暗，只有卧室里还有蜡烛的光，他的爱人低头坐在床上，脸色晦暗不明。  
莱因哈特回家的时候，看到的就是这样的景象。  
莱因哈特的视线很快就转移到了杨的身上，他的瞳孔狠狠缩了一下——杨的胳膊上打着绷带。  
莱因哈特走到杨身边，低头看向他的爱人。  
“发生了什么？”  
杨侧过脸，没有回应他关切的眼光。  
“莱因哈特，我们分开吧。”  
杨的嘴唇轻轻动了几下，说出了对于莱因哈特来说非常难以置信的决定。  
莱因哈特是不解的：“我做错什么了吗？”  
听到莱因哈特的询问，他才抬起头看向莱因哈特。  
“莱因哈特，不，缪杰尔。你没有任何过错，这是我个人的决定。”  
他看到了莱因哈特脸上的残妆，那是因为莱因哈特急着回家，所以还没有来得及擦洗掉的。莱因哈特急切地皱眉头时，神情和今早的那个男人像极了，这让杨心里起了莫名的厌倦。  
他必须亲口说出对莱因哈特来说十分残忍的话语。

“莱因哈特，和你在一起，对我来说是一种消耗。”  
“我是一个艺术家，所以我的创作永远需要新的激情。我的爱太大了，你无法承载，你也不需要承载。”  
杨的眼神是诚恳的，但是在温和和诚恳的外表下，藏着强硬和抗拒。  
这些话，与其说是分手的理由，不如说是他内心的剖白。他是一个外表温和，内心却拥有无限激情的人，所以他常常会遇到心灵的空虚和饥渴。七年前，少年莱因哈特像一道光芒射入他的内心，给他带来新的创作热情。然而这热情已消退了，杨很清楚这一点。莱因哈特需要新的天地，他也需要寻找新的激情，也许分开对他们两人来说并不算一件坏事……  
莱因哈特显然听懂了他的意思，但莱因哈特的反应就正如杨担心的那样。  
“好啊，你的爱，艺术家的爱。”莱因哈特的眼中有一簇火苗被点燃了，然后越烧越旺，莱因哈特的言辞也越来越尖锐。  
“你是准备用你心中无尽的爱为模板，再塑造一个新的演员吗？”  
“他将会是一个神祗，还是一名骑士？又或者是一个游吟诗人。杨威利，你抛弃得真是轻巧，如果你已经不再爱了，那你当初写下的故事就能彻底抛弃吗？如果已经不再爱了，那么当初的感动是为了什么？”  
“你又为什么要选择我！杨威利，回答我！”  
莱因哈特眼中的火焰已经熊熊燃起，灼痛了他自己，也让杨的内心起了剧烈的激荡。  
但是杨看着他，没有回答，因为他无法回答。  
莱因哈特突然冷笑了起来：“还是说，你觉得人生短暂，上帝从来不曾垂怜任何人，所以你要尽情地游戏人间，然后在死亡降临之后，站在天堂的门口，向天使们炫耀地微笑？”  
杨睁大了眼睛。  
虽然促使他提出分手的是莱因哈特的父亲，但莱因哈特的话却无一不戳到他的痛点。  
原来莱因哈特比自己还了解他自己，原来这才是他纠结痛苦而又矛盾的根源。他本以为自己是最无私的，是最为莱因哈特考虑的。但莱因哈特的话让他认识到，他才是最自私的那个人。  
故事里的那个忒拜王子，为了寻找人生的意义而复仇，却误入了怪兽的领地。然后王子又为了自己安全地离开，潜入怪兽的巢穴，亲手杀了怪兽，留下了此生都无法偿还的罪孽；他从巴黎的阴沟里发现了莱因哈特，以他耀眼的光芒为源泉，创造了一个又一个美丽的故事，然而现在，当他榨取尽了爱人心灵的甘露，又不想背负灵魂的谴责和潜在的债务，就大言不惭地说想要离开。  
也许他从没有真正尊重过莱因哈特，也许当他看到那个少年的瞬间，他就为两个人划分了阶级，他是个富人，而莱因哈特是个穷人，所以他肆意妄为，所以他心安理得地享受着莱因哈特的照顾，所以他就连离开，都是擅自做了决定，不给莱因哈特哪怕一点回旋的余地。而当他意识到了莱因哈特有可能和自己成为一个阶级甚至比自己更有地位的人时，他会不由自主地感到忧虑，想要逃离。他甚至有点不敢确定，他爱的究竟是莱因哈特，还是他的心灵在莱因哈特身上的投影——也许归根结底，他最爱的人是他自己。  
他自恋到可怕，又还要维持着体面人的骄傲，所以当莱因哈特无情地揭发他时，他当然意识到了问题出在哪里，但他仍然选择逃避。  
可是莱因哈特不让他逃避。  
莱因哈特像是抓住猎物致命弱点的捕食者，危险而又残忍。他的爱人在此刻被他剥去了全部的伪装，他当然也不用保持着平日的温和，一种怪异的想法在他的心中升腾起来——也许现在正是他为所欲为的机会。  
烛光越来越暗了，莱因哈特把手伸向杨的衣服。  
杨一只胳膊还受着伤，被绷带绑在胸前，他只能伸出另一只手，徒劳地想挡住莱因哈特撕扯他衣服的动作，但是很轻松就被莱因哈特按住了——在身体素质方面，他完全不可能是莱因哈特的对手，更何况，他还受着伤。  
杨吓坏了，他从没见过这样的莱因哈特，又或者说，这样的莱因哈特只存在于戏剧之中。现在的他是手持利刃的王子，也是残忍地杀掉对手的国王，更可怕的是他的怒火，那是能将一切焚烧殆尽的复仇之火。杨也许可以明白这是什么样的怒火，但是当怒火的承受者变成他自己，他就再也无法逃避了。  
莱因哈特剥掉了他的衣服，抓着他的肩膀，把他按在床头。杨唯一能动的那只手也被牢牢抓住，动弹不得。  
莱因哈特附在杨的耳边，他的金发擦过杨的脸颊，然而从他嘴唇里吐出的却是残忍到极致的话语：“想要刺激吗？我当然可以给你。”然后他没有预兆，也任何润滑地顶了进去。  
杨疼得哆嗦，他被这个美丽又残忍的神祗从背后彻彻底底进入，所有的挣扎都成了徒劳——也许这就是神的愤怒吧。

莱因哈特是故意让他疼的，但是在疼痛的对待下，杨发现自己居然有了快感。蒙了一层水雾的双眼失神地半睁着，身体的深处有种莫名的热。也许他其实一直以来都渴望被这样粗暴对待？  
莱因哈特用力顶弄了一小会儿，他开始了噬咬，从线条流畅的脖子，到圆润小巧的下巴，再到因为脱水而干裂的嘴唇。  
莱因哈特在他耳边，用低沉的声音质问他：“你是把自己当成希腊戏剧的主角了吗？嗯？人无法违抗命运，你把自己想得多么高尚啊。你是献祭别人的人还是被别人献祭的人？”  
“你是拿波塞冬为幌子，杀害自己亲人的阿伽门农王，你满手都是鲜血，你没有一刻不想逃避，或是替自己进行无休无止的开脱。”  
莱因哈特保持着侵略的状态，重重咬住了杨的嘴唇，并如他所愿地尝到了血的味道。  
杨所有的呜咽都被堵住，也丧失了逃生的可能。  
他不认识现在的莱因哈特，莱因哈特从来没有这样对待过他。莱因哈特把他当做父亲和老师，信任他，崇拜他，迷恋他；莱因哈特把他当做爱人，亲昵他，宠爱他。  
而现在，莱因哈特把他当成敌人，剥掉他的衣服，也扒开他的内心——原来他一直都是这样，孤独而彷徨。一些藏在他灵魂深处的最阴暗的东西被无情地揭露了出来，柜子里的骷髅是他的灵魂，他的灵魂一钱不值。  
第一轮做得很快，在剧烈的动作下，莱因哈特没多久就释放了。  
他们都很累。杨软软地倒在床上，连收缩身体的力量都没有了，而莱因哈特在大口喘气，但是他完全没有放过杨的打算。

短暂的休息后，杨被抱了起来。  
莱因哈特抓着他，把他带到书桌旁边。  
书桌维持着平时的样子，上面是墨水瓶、羽毛笔和各种稿纸，一本歌德的诗集被摊开，随意地放在桌边。  
莱因哈特用力一扫，它们全都掉到了地上。墨水瓶发出清脆的碎裂声，然后是液体在碎玻璃间流淌的声音。  
杨赤着足，被莱因哈特放到桌子上。  
莱因哈特扣住他没受伤的那只手，和他十指交缠，再一次进入了他。  
杨发出轻微的呻吟，感受着他的爱人的入侵。莱因哈特的身体贴着他的身体，头发落在他的脸上。  
杨仰着头，他别无选择，只能承受。  
最后的烛光也熄灭了，月光从窗帘的缝隙落到墙壁上，留下斑驳的影子。他们在黑暗中做爱，只留下沉默和喘息。  
杨已经完全放弃了抵抗。他感受着莱因哈特的一部分在他身体里进出，也承受着那些亲吻。  
莱因哈特的动作渐渐恢复了平时的温柔，他的手托住杨的后背，把他牢牢扣在怀里，他的嘴唇贴着杨的嘴唇，感受着那个人越来越微弱的气息。  
终于释放的时候，莱因哈特轻轻退了出去。他边亲吻杨，边把他护在臂弯里。

他们回到了床上。  
莱因哈特的脚心扎到了碎裂的玻璃，但他并不在意。他一直在目不转睛地看着刚刚被他放回床上的爱人。  
杨已经昏过去了，他阖着眼睛，微微侧过脸，呼吸都轻了很多。  
莱因哈特目不转睛地看了很久，这才直起身子。  
他回到了床的那边，他的脚踩到地板，传来钻心的疼，有点湿，一定是血流出来了。  
在仲夏的夜晚，没有星辰，只有月光。  
莱因哈特赤裸的身体在月光下显得越发洁白而优美。  
他圣洁而美貌，他被上帝垂怜，他被诸神嫉妒。所以他无法获得他想要的幸福。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
杨醒来的时候，已经是第二天中午了。头很晕，身体也像是被扯烂了又塞回去一样，没有一处不痛。这事他才慢慢回忆起，昨天究竟发生了什么。  
他去见了莱因哈特的亲生父亲，他被暴力弄伤了手臂，然后被勒索，接着是昨天晚上……  
杨双目失神了片刻。  
他尝试着动了动身体，仍然很疼，但是莱因哈特应该已经帮他清理过了，而且也给他换了寝衣。杨伸出手臂，看到了袖口下的红色印记——那是昨晚的暴力留下的指痕。  
杨缓缓闭上了双眼。  
他现在需要休息。

杨一整个白天都没能再见到莱因哈特。  
傍晚时分，当他以为莱因哈特已经不会回来的时候，莱因哈特回来了。  
卧室的门被打开的瞬间，杨不由自主地发了个抖。虽然理智告诉他莱因哈特应该不会再对他怎样了，但昨晚受到的粗暴对待还是让他心有余悸。  
和他的视线对上的瞬间，莱因哈特低了一下头。  
他好像是想向前走到杨身旁，但是某种类似于愧疚感的东西停住了他的脚步。所以他站在门口，看着坐在床上的杨。  
“我去办理关于你的财产的事务了，所以现在才回来。”  
杨睁大了双眼。  
“你的财产我汇总过了，包括年金，一共有一万三千磅。”  
这个数目和杨推测的差不多。  
看到杨始终是沉默的样子，莱因哈特从衣服里取出票据和一张纸。  
“这是你的全部财产，请你今后保管好。住在你这里的这几年的房租和生活费我也已经存到你的账户里了。具体的数额可以看这张纸，上面记录了具体的账目。”  
杨张了张嘴，却什么也没说。  
杨没有任何回应，莱因哈特也没有期待他的回应。  
莱因哈特走到床边，把这两张代表财富和地位的纸放到了床头的柜子上。  
“关于你的伤，我帮你请了护士。最近她会照顾你的起居。我弄伤了你，她的酬金记在我名下。”  
然后他转身，头也不回地走了，临走时带上了卧室的门。  
门在他身后被关上了。杨现在真的是独自一人了。

一万三千磅，这是一个巨大的数字。  
除了他将要付给罗严克拉姆侯爵的一万磅之外，他还能有三千磅的余裕。  
大概是十年前的时候，他独自一人从故乡出发，坐轮船横渡海峡，又循着塞纳河而上，并最终来到陌生的巴黎寻找未来时，他只有年轻人的一腔热血和随身的两百磅。  
他是这么一个不会营生的人，以前的朋友还曾嘲笑过，按他的生活方式，迟早要有一天把自己冻饿而死。但他没有。他的钱不仅没有减少，反而增加了。

莱因哈特从他的房子里搬走了，他没什么私人物品，所以几乎没有带走任何东西。  
他回来的时候，杨还在昏睡，所以他们没有见面。  
杨身上的伤恢复得很慢。主要是胳膊上的伤，断断续续恢复了三个多月。在这期间他一直没出门，夏天就这样过去了。  
直到九月中，他才出门。  
没能出门的这段时间里，他对自己的作品、文章和信件进行了处理。  
除了已完成的作品之外，很多剧本都只写了开头、或是故事的梗概。当他构思这些故事时，他是富有创作的热情的，所以他想在自己不能出门的这段时间尽量完成一些，然而他没能成功。  
受伤的左手被固定在胸前，动弹不得，抓着笔的那只手却丝毫没有写字的冲动。  
剧作家不得不承认，他的状态很不好。  
某种感情，又或者说灵感，已经悄然溜走了。他曾经可以设计出一出又一出精妙的冲突，让他笔下的人物说出精辟而又深刻的话语，然后一点一点推进着情节向前，直到故事被送上高潮，然后自然而然迎来情理之中的情节。  
他曾经可以，然而现在不行。  
和从前相比，他沉默了很多，不仅是在言语上，更是在笔下。  
现在的他，已经失去了创作的源泉。他不愿，也不能再动笔了。

杨不是一个容易被困境击倒的人。  
无法写作固然让他感到困惑，但这并不意味着他从此就失去了所有出路。一定有别的事情他可以做的。  
关于未来应该何去何从，他已经有了隐隐的打算。  
不过在此之前，他必须解决之前遗留下的所有事务。  
伤好了之后，杨去见了罗严克拉姆侯爵。  
他把一万磅的支票给了侯爵，然后平静地告诉他，他会离开这个国度。  
“那样最好。”侯爵冷冷地回应。

 

一个月后，杨正式启程，离开了巴黎。  
离开之前，他向朋友们写信，并通知他们，自己将要离开巴黎，而且不会再回来了。他没有看朋友们的回信，因为他大致猜得到信上写着什么。  
如果已经失去了在一个圈子里的谋生之法，那他就不再有必要继续留下了。他和朋友们的友谊基于共同的事业，所以他的离开意味着和从前朋友们的彻底分别。  
不是完全没有留恋的，但是杨并不是一个感情用事的人——有些事情没有必要。

除此之外，杨还收养了一个孩子。是从孤儿院收养的。  
杨也不太清楚是什么促使他产生了收养孤儿的想法。  
可能仅仅是因为他需要有人陪着？又或者是一种莫名的愧疚感。  
当他在孤儿院里面对一群衣着朴素的孩子们，并询问哪个孩子愿意和他一起去往远方生活时，只有一个孩子站了出来。  
“我叫尤里安，先生，我愿意和您一起去。”  
孩子注视着他的眼睛。  
杨向孩子伸出手：“你好，谢谢你的信任。我叫杨威利。”  
就这样，杨回到了故乡，一路上陪着他的是他新收养的养子，还有他的书。

十年方归，故乡景色依然。  
这里距离伦敦和巴黎这样的大都市遥远，快速发展的工业和商业似乎和这里并没有太大关系。树木依旧是原来的模样，农舍和牧群也没有什么改变，就连空中轻轻掠过的金翅雀也好像从没有变过——阳光下，一切都安静而祥和。  
陪伴他多年的管家先生已经收到了他的信，早早就开始为他的归来准备。所以等他真正回到家时，他发现，一切都还是他熟悉的样子。  
从他幼年开始就陪伴他的书桌还摆在卧室的窗边，父亲留给他的来自遥远东方的瓷瓶被揩拭得干干净净。他从巴黎带回来的书被整齐地摆放到书柜里。  
一切如旧，唯一的区别是他身边有了一个需要教育的孩子。  
他本人还是个孩子的时候，管家先生会每天叫他起床，督促他穿衣服、吃饭，然后学习。当时他还在心里嘀咕管家先生太缺少人情味，连赖床的时间都不给他。但等他收养了尤里安之后，他才意识到原来自己确实是个懒人。  
从前管家先生会在八点叫他起床，他还嫌睡眠太少。所以他还刻意告诉尤里安，不用太勤奋，小孩子是需要充足睡眠的，八点起床，甚至晚一点，也是完全可以的。  
然而后来他发现，家里起得最晚的仍是他自己……  
他收养的孩子又温柔又善解人意，而且非常勤奋，每天很早就会醒来，然后去做自己该做的事。所以当杨满头乱发，一脸迷茫地下楼下楼用餐时，他发现原来管家先生和尤里安早已经等在了餐桌旁。  
对此，他做了总结：“原来我不信，后来才发现，我其实一直最懒的那个人。”

杨刚回到乡下的时候，并没有想好此后他该做什么。  
他应该是再也不会写戏剧了，他清楚意识到了这扇门被关上了，他也没有重新拾起来的打算。  
既然回到了故乡，他就应该找寻一些不一样的东西。  
最初的几个月，他的生活异常简单。他看书，也教尤里安学习。  
这时候他越发意识到了大学教育是很有必要的。他终于可以毫无保留地将自己学到的知识倾囊相授，当然，也包括他从社会学到的。  
尤里安是个聪明而具有天赋的孩子，他具有超强的理解能力和极高的思维水平。杨在教育他的过程中获得了极大的满足。  
在读书以及陪尤里安读书的过程中，杨渐渐复萌了写一些东西的冲动。  
他开始尝试着写小说。  
事实证明，才华是不会因为某些打击而被埋没的。只要心灵深处的那团火焰还在，他就可以继续创作。

杨换了个笔名。  
在巴黎的时候，人们都知道鼎鼎有名的剧作家杨先生。  
重新开始的时候，他尝试着摆脱过去的自己。  
他写了古希腊，他写了中世纪，他也写了现代的家庭生活，他的剧本中往往有强烈的冲突和宿命对人的压制。而现在，他想做一些改变了。  
他想写一些新奇的、有趣的东西。比如遥远的美洲，那里土地广阔、人烟稀少；比如东方的印度和中国，那里有悠久的传说。孩子一样的好奇心促使他翻阅相关的书籍，一个个想法渐渐在他脑海中产生。  
该从哪里写起呢……  
杨忽然想起来，好几年前，当他还在巴黎的时候，他曾经在报纸上看过一个新闻。一位传教士先生去往遥远的东方，在那里他碰到了一名僧侣，他和僧侣谈论上帝，僧侣却向他传授永生的秘诀——如果真有人能够永生……  
他看到这个消息的当天晚上，还曾经开玩笑似地和莱因哈特提起过这事。他记得他对莱因哈特说，如果他可以永生，他要做的第一件事情就是寻找死亡的方法。如果永远地活着，就会看到曾经陪着自己的人接二连三地死去，就要接受自己和世间的人格格不入的事实。  
莱因哈特当时说了什么？他记不得了，他只记得他听完以后笑了，然后低头吻住莱因哈特的嘴唇……  
不，回忆就到此为止吧，杨收敛了心思。  
他要写一个故事，关于遥远的中国的故事。  
如果一个本可以永生的人选择放弃永生，如果畏惧死亡的人类平静地接受死亡。  
那将会是一个怎样的故事？  
杨坐在桌前，用羽毛笔蘸了墨水，开始在稿纸上写字。  
这次的故事一定和以往都不相同。


	8. 剧作家和他的情人 8

8.  
报纸送过来的时候，杨正坐在院子里的藤椅上，喝茶看书。  
阳光不错，天上有些微云，这是一个和往常一样平静闲适的秋天的上午。  
尤里安把一大摞报纸放到杨面前的小桌子上，转身回到了房子里。  
杨面前的是这一个月以来的报纸。他住在乡下，交通并不方便，所以他获取外界信息的唯一方式就是报纸了。伦敦那边的朋友会把每个月的报纸攒到一起，然后统一寄过来。  
虽然他经常开玩笑，说无论过了多久，报纸上的消息都和从前的差不多：议会里照样是炒成一锅粥，某家的少爷和某家的小姐订婚了，某家的小姐和某家的少爷私奔了，又或者是遥远的东方又有什么新发现了……好像英格兰的报纸和法兰西的报纸除了语言不同以外就再没有更大的区别了。  
打趣归打趣，每个月的报纸他仍然会看，看完以后又往往不予置评。  
然而这次的报纸上应该会有他想看到的东西。

上一次看到对他有触动的新闻是三年前，新闻里说，邻国的知名戏剧演员莱因哈特 缪杰尔将与亲生父亲罗严克拉姆侯爵相认，并将作为他法定上的独身子，继承他的贵族爵位和全部遗产。  
新闻上刊登了一张照片，是莱因哈特的。印在报纸上的照片模糊且没有色彩，但那个人的光芒却丝毫没有因此而受到任何损失。照片里的莱因哈特面向相机镜头，一只手微微抬起放在腰间，另一只手攥起拳头贴在身侧，他的眼睛里燃烧着一团火，那是杨最熟悉、也最迷恋的火焰。  
莱因哈特从没有变过，他永远明亮灿烂，这是杨脑海中突然出现的想法，然而他不敢再继续想了。杨低了一下眼睛，面无表情地翻到了下一页。

有绳子捆着报纸，不容易解开，尤里安还贴心地拿了一把剪刀。  
杨剪断了绳子，把剪刀放到一边，然后他翻开了报纸。  
最顶上是一张纸条，上面是朋友的字迹：“关于你的新小说的文章被刊登在十二号的报纸上，我单独拿出来放到最顶上了，就在B2版，你可以看看。”  
杨的眉毛动了动，他打开眼前的那份报纸，找到了B2版。  
标题是：“关于露克雷尔先生的小说《永生鱼》的一些评论”。  
露克雷尔是杨母亲的姓氏，但杨在巴黎的那几年从没有提过，所以那边的人们并不会发现这其实是杨的新笔名。  
这篇文章的作者杨是认识的，他是个有名的作家和评论家。杨在巴黎的那些年里，他们在某几个社交场合见过面。虽然不曾深交，但杨对这个人的犀利透彻仍感到记忆犹新——没想到关于他的新作，这个人会特意写一篇评论文章。  
杨一手拿起报纸，另一只手拿起茶杯，开始读报纸。

“在这篇文章的开始，我必须要承认的是，露克雷尔先生是一位非常富有才华的人，所以虽然我在接下来的文字里可能会进行一些批评，这部作品的光辉和灵气是无论如何都不会被掩盖的。”  
“从优美的文字和精巧的故事里，我们能看出露克雷尔先生对远在东方的那片神秘土地的了解。而在此之前，我们能获取的关于那边的知识只有寥寥的游记和他人的叙述。然而露克雷尔先生在笔下展现了一个完全不同于我们的世界。”  
“我们希望活得更久，然而我们不希望永生，因为我们从小就知道，活着就要受苦痛和折磨，善良的人死了，等待他的将是仁慈的上帝。然而遥远的东方，人们希望活得更久，他们要享受世间的荣华富贵，而《永生鱼》中的皇帝正是这种人的代表。”  
看到这里，杨笑了一下。他写故事都出于本能而非批判，但他的故事又往往充满了批判。  
“和我们的童话和传说非常相仿的是，东方也有关于人鱼的传说。在中国人的书籍里，人鱼的名称是“鲛人”，这种珍惜的生物居住在大陆东边无尽的海里。鲛人的生命五百年一循环，他们的歌声可以飘至很远，他们的眼泪是宝贵的珍珠，他们也会用水波编织“jiao xiao”这种东西，作为结束五百年的循环时的沉睡之所。”  
“然而这个故事最神奇和精妙的地方不是鲛人妙曼的身形或是动听的歌声，而是人鱼的存在给人带来的意义。本应生活在海中的人鱼和大陆上的人类因为‘永生’这个看似荒谬的假设而被联系在了一起，于是人类的欲望和灵魂的贪婪就都体现了出来——人类的欲望是无止境的，这也必定导致对于生命极限的想法，比如，永生。”  
“这就是我在这个故事里最想表达的啊，”杨默默地想着。

 

遥远的东方，唯一的统治者是皇帝。他自称天子，他掌握权力，统治万民，他在这个国家中的地位无限接近于神灵。然而他不满足，因为人是会死的，他不愿意死，他想永葆青春，他想一直生活在荣华安逸之中。  
渴望永生的皇帝在自己的皇宫里召集了很多方士，方士们每天做法炼丹，宣称自己拥有和天帝沟通的方式。然而丹药吃了不少，皇帝的身体却在一天天地变差，皇帝的内心也越来越忧愁，他开始变得喜怒无常。  
某一天，来了一个新的道士，这个道士自称来自大海中的小岛上，他宣称他知道长生不老的灵药：东海中珍稀的鲛人。  
鲛人可以永生，每五百年是一个轮回。  
每过五百年，当鲛人意识到自己的这一轮生命即将走到终点时，它们会在海中放歌，三天三夜不歇，然后它们会沉入水底，用事先织好的鲛绡包裹著自己，陷入沉睡，直到九天九夜后，它们才会醒来，这时的鲛人宛如新生。重生的它们会离开鲛绡，在东海中继续游弋。  
道士告诉皇帝，鲛人的眼泪可以入药，鲛绡可以安眠，而鲛人的血可以长生不老。  
但这需要捕到一只鲛人。  
道士出发了，临走时，他向皇帝要了三千个童男童女，然后带着童男童女们一起坐上大船出海了。然而七年过去了，道士再也没有回来。  
察觉受骗的皇帝大发雷霆，他驱逐了所有的道士，砸毁了皇宫里的各种物品。他重新回到绝望中，一天天老去。  
然而就在皇帝病重，垂垂老矣的时候，道士回来了。  
他带回了一只鲛人。  
道士花了三年，用来寻找鲛人的行踪，又用了三年捕捉鲛人。直到去年，他才幸运地捕到了两只，然而一只死了，只有一只活了下来。  
道士用巨大的水瓮把鲛人带了回来。  
鲛人性情狡猾，难于捕捉，且有锋利的牙齿。   
唯一地活下来的鲛人被秘密地扔进了御花园的水池里，它的食物是童男童女们的血。  
道士开始着手准备让皇帝永生。  
最开始是炼丹。每九天取以此人鱼的血，炼出丹药拿给皇帝服用。  
经过了九九八十一天，终于到了杀掉鲛人，取出它的心头血的时候了。只要服下人鱼的心头血——皇帝就可以永生了。然而当道士去往水池中寻找鲛人时，发现鲛人已经死了。  
皇帝勃然大怒，认为是道人故意诓骗自己。皇帝本就身体虚弱，听到这个消息后急怒攻心，暴毙了。  
宫廷内部陷入了混乱，贵族们陷入了权力的争斗中，他们宣称是道士害死了皇帝，将道士处以极刑，而道士所有的秘密，包括鲛人的秘密，就都被埋藏在了无尽的权力倾轧中。  
与此同时，京城外出现了一个少年。  
少年是当年的童男童女中的一个。少年出身贫寒，家徒四壁，在还很小的时候就被卖掉了，辗转到了道人的手里。道人捉到鲛人以后，他随着道人一起回到了京城。  
鲛人要活下去，必须喝人血，所以少年的血就是鲛人的食物。而喝了少年的血，鲛人的血又会被送给皇帝。  
少年负责喂养鲛人。他心疼被从东海千里迢迢抓来，又无辜受害的鲛人，却没有办法出手相救，只能眼睁睁看着，每过一段时间，道士来取鲛人的血。  
而鲛人也只能默默地承受。  
将要到第八十一天的时候，少年知道鲛人的死期已经不远了，心里更是悲痛。然而鲛人却好像对此毫无知觉，它仍是每天在池中游弋。  
少年一直以为这只鲛人和其它鲛人不同，是不会放歌的。然而第八十一天的前一晚上，鲛人突然开始唱歌。歌声丝丝袅袅，摄人心魄。本来就睡得不深的少年被歌声惊醒，朦胧中起身走到池边。  
鲛人从水中探出头，静静看着他，然后鲛人第一次开口说话了：“来”。  
少年仿佛受了蛊惑，蹲下在鲛人面前。  
鲛人突然欺身上前，抓住了少年的胳膊。少年在此刻突然失去了全部力量，动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着鲛人凑到他耳边，露出锋利的牙齿。  
然而鲛人没有咬他，而是对他开口说话了。  
“你的血，我尽数还给你。”  
鲛人按住少年，手臂探到少年腰间，拔了少年平日里用来割自己手腕取血的匕首。  
少年心里一紧，然后他眼睁睁看着鲛人调转利刃的方向，将匕首捅进自己的心窝。  
刀尖扎进鲛人心窝的瞬间，血溅了少年满脸。有一些落进少年的嘴里，有一些沾在少年的脸上。  
“皇帝想要永生，我偏偏不遂他的意。但是你不一样，我喝了你的血，一路上又受你照顾，这些小小的恩情我是不会忘了的。所以我把永生给了你。”  
少年皱了皱眉头，仿佛没有听懂鲛人的意思。他满身是血地凑过去，想用手捂住鲛人的伤口，然而血越流越多，完全止不住。与此同时，少年的力气渐渐丧失，意识也在慢慢模糊：鲛人的心头血让他浑身有了异样的感觉，但他仍然努力地抓住了鲛人的手，想拉住他。  
可是鲛人松开了他的手，静静沉入水底。  
经过了大概半个时辰，少年才慢慢清醒过来，他发现自己躺在池边，这时他才回忆起刚才发生了什么。   
血染红了整个池子。鲛人死了，杀死鲛人的是少年的匕首。

少年从宫中逃了出去。鲛人的血有神力，让他行走如风，耳聪目明。  
老皇帝死了以后，很快就天下大乱。老皇帝在位时，为了永生，耗费了大量民力，这几年间北方蛮夷又入侵频频。等到老皇帝一死，局势瞬间急转直下，黎民百姓陷入困苦中。  
少年流落在流民里，被将军发现，逐步提拔，渐渐成了掌握一方兵马的将军。然而他与其他只知道利益的军阀不同，他渴望匡复国家，救人于水火之中。  
将军有神力相佑，运气奇佳，连战连捷，最终平息了战祸。  
在离开曾经的皇宫而二十年之后，他成了新的皇帝。  
然而皇帝一刻都不曾忘记，他的力量来自于鲛人。  
现如今，鲛人已经死了二十年了。  
皇帝重回故地，找到了当年御花园的水池。水池里澄澈非常，荇藻摇摇，早已没有当年的一点痕迹。  
只有皇帝本人记得当年发生过什么。

皇帝在位三十年。他在位期间，山河稳固，四海安宁。然而他仍有心愿未了。  
当年，鲛人喝了少年的血，已不是纯粹的鲛人，少年又尝了鲛人的心头血，也不再是纯粹的人了。个中因缘种种，他已经完成了救赎和复仇，尘世间的事情已经了结了。  
然而他还有最后的一个心愿。  
皇帝为自己选定了贤明有为的接班人。第二天清晨，他就离开了京师，前往遥远的东海。  
东海之滨，浪涛奔腾不息，因鲛人之力而永生的老皇帝站在海边，摒退了所有跟着他的人。  
仿佛是受到了某种奇特的感召，他开始唱歌，脱口而出的却是鲛人的歌声。  
歌声传至远方，有鲛人听到了他的声音，与他相和。  
就如同当年在御花园的水池边，少年受到了鲛人的蛊惑，低头与池中的鲛人四目相对。现如今的老皇帝收到了远方歌声的感召。他将鞋子留在岸上，开始慢慢向水中行走。  
他一步都不曾回头，直到他完全消失在了水中，再无踪影。  
过了好几个几个时辰，随从才意识出状况了，这才担忧地去寻找他，却发现海滩上只留了鞋履，老皇帝已经消失不见了。  
也许他不是死了，而是变成鲛人，随海中的鲛人们一起离开了吧。

“我不认识英格兰的露克雷尔先生，我也无从得知他的性格和习惯，然而某种尖锐的本能告诉我，露克雷尔先生在创作这个故事的时候是哀伤的。这个故事很美，也充满了东方神秘而悠远的意境，然而必须承认的是，整本书里充满了忧愁，不仅是故事本身的忧愁，也混杂着作者自己的忧愁。”  
这句话让杨的心里微微一痛，好像某些隐藏已久的委屈和痛楚被微微撕开了一角。然而他不愿承认。  
“很显然，作者是反对永生的，他向往着田园牧歌般的生活方式，他热爱和平与自由，他反对侵害和压迫。然而所有的压迫和伤痛都好像构成了一个圆环，痛苦和死亡丝丝相扣，美好平和的生活却仿佛永远没有到来的那一天。所以鲛人选择用匕首结束自己的生命，皇帝背负了几十年的痛苦，为了寻求解脱，回到海边迎接死亡。”  
“很美的故事，但是这些痛苦太沉重了，让人喘不过气来，不是吗？”  
“其实这个故事是完全可以有另一个走向的，不是赎罪和偿还，而是满怀希望地归来。但是很明显，露克雷尔先生本人不愿意这么写。某些类似于记忆的东西缠住了他，让他犹疑和自责，却不曾真正地直面自己的痛苦，这是再平静安逸的生活和创作环境都无法改变的。”  
“除非他选择找回心中的宝藏，那将会是比这本书，这个故事更为珍贵的东西。”  
杨突然喘不过气来。  
但他坚持看了下去，直到文章中出现了一句话：“可能是我想得太多了，不过似乎作者先生对巴黎有种特殊的情愫……”  
手中的茶杯突然从指间落了下来，摔到草地上，淡红色的茶汤撒了一地。  
四年来，杨第一次意识到，他在痛苦，而这份痛苦丝毫没有随着时间的流逝而减弱的迹象。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
人与人的相聚和别离往往充满了戏剧性，某一次看似平常的相遇都有可能改变一个人人生的走向：一个个契机指向了故事的结局，必然中混杂着偶然，我们姑且称之为命运。  
在离开故乡的第五年后，尤里安重新踏上了这片土地，这时他已经十六岁了。  
五年前的秋天，当杨在孤儿院面对着一群孩子，询问有哪个孩子愿意一起和他去远方时，亚麻色头发的孩子毫不犹豫地站了出来，选择了新的生活。而去年的秋天，当黑发的监护人在晚餐桌上问他要不要回到巴黎时，他选择尊重监护人的意见。  
在和监护人一起生活的日子里，尤里安一直是个好学生。他严于律己，勤奋努力；他尊重自己的监护人，全盘吸收了杨传授给他的知识。杨是个温和的人，也是个从骨子里就孤独桀骜的人，关于这些，尤里安都非常清楚。但杨并不是一个毫无保留的人，他在生活中一直平静悠闲，可是有某种感情，或者说和过去有关的东西一直藏在他心里，从未离开过。如果萦绕在杨心中的是一段记忆，而他选择不再逃避——

船停靠在码头的时候，天已经黑了。  
初春的夜晚仍然很寒冷，杨和尤里安站在码头边，等水手们取行李。  
回巴黎之前，尤里安曾经问自己的监护人，要不要事先联系朋友迎接他们，杨犹豫了一下，拒绝了。  
所以等他们拿到行李时，只能像其他的外地旅客一样，乘马车前往租住的地方。  
马车经过路边的汽灯时，车厢里短暂地被照亮了，尤里安时不时看向监护人的脸，然而他的监护人没有任何表情，只是淡淡地看向窗外。  
这样的安静一直持续到了他们抵达住处的时候。

因为前一天晚上睡得太晚了，杨第二天早上很晚才醒来。  
吃完午饭，他一个人出门了。  
他新租下的房子并不处在城市的中心地带，杨叫了马车，却没说要去哪儿。  
“您随便在城中走吧，我只是想四处看看，我会付给您满意的价钱的。”杨对车夫说。  
杨不甚明白自己为什么要这么说。但潜意识里，他这么说是有目的的，只是他不愿承认他的真实想法罢了——几年后故地重游，他记忆里的人是不是还在这里呢？又或者说，这个城市这么大，他能遇到那个人吗？

可是他没能遇见那个人。  
马车就这样在城中走了一整个下午，杨一直在看着窗外的景色，一言不发。  
杨出门的时候，天气还很晴好，然而到了傍晚，突然下起了雨。杨这才想起，他没带伞。  
“老爷？要送您回去吗？”车夫把头探进车厢。  
“不……先送我去XX大道吧，在那里稍微停一下就好。”  
杨脱口而出的地方是他曾经的住处。  
当时他的第一部剧刚刚取得了很大的成功，他用第一笔收入租下了那个房子，然后在莱因哈特的帮助下添置了家具和摆设，把它变成了一个很舒适的房子。他们在那里生活了七年，直到他向莱因哈特提出分开。  
后来他和房东终止了合同，从此和这里再无干系。  
他不得不承认，五年前，他逃离了这个城市，甚至不曾留下一个悠闲的背影。  
“这么做真是很不符合我的性格啊，”在英格兰的时候，杨是这么自嘲的。  
马车行驶到目的地时，天已经黑了。  
雨停了，杨下了马车，走到街上。  
虽然天快黑了了，但街道两边的汽灯都已亮了起来。街上行人不多，有的人手里拿着伞，有的人没有，他们有的是结伴而行，有的是独自一人走过。  
地上有些积水，因为鞋底踩过，发出轻微的声响，一不留神就沾湿了裤脚。  
杨从街区的交汇处出发，走了几分钟，直到他停在一栋房子前。  
那里已经住了新的一户人家。  
屋子里的灯亮了起来，是橘黄色的，很温馨。也许屋里的那家人正在准备晚餐。  
杨出神地看了几秒，然后扶了一下礼帽，拄着手杖，转身离开。  
车夫还在街角等他。  
“去缪斯剧院。”杨说出了下一个目的地。

从二十多年前开始，缪斯剧院就一如既往的繁华。剧院的大门外人来人往。  
杨站在熟悉却陌生的剧院门口，身处人潮中，却恍惚了起来。  
剧场里每天都在上演一幕幕悲喜剧，剧场外又何尝不是人生百态呢？又或者说，正是因为这个时代的人们的命运各不相同，剧场中的故事才多种多样。但所有纷繁的人和事，都被裹挟在时代的洪流中，浮浮沉沉。写作的人也是他们的一部分。  
如果写作者以笔为刀，他又能赞美什么呢？又能真正批判什么呢？  
历史一遍遍重演，悲欢离合随着时代的浪流，丝毫不曾停歇。  
那么写作者的笔，究竟是用来做什么的呢？  
哪怕你认清了一些事情的本质，世间又何尝缺乏冷静的思考者呢？  
后来那些思考者又怎么样了呢？  
苏格拉底被冠以腐蚀青年思想的罪名而处死，满怀爱的基督被钉死在十字架上。  
然而他们在面对毁灭时，又何尝犹疑过？  
那么你呢？你会怎么做呢？  
难道你会放弃思考，沉湎于哀痛，然后尘封记忆吗？  
难道你只是因为害怕某些铁的规则而放弃挣扎吗？  
那么你还剩下什么？  
一些意境优美的句子？几行不知是在描写什么传说的诗歌——如果你愿意相信它们会解除你灵魂的饥渴。  
不，你不相信。  
既然人生不过百年，你是宁愿在平庸中熄灭，还是勇敢地撕开伤口，直面你的内心呢？  
——如果那些人的牺牲不是徒劳的。  
你还站在这里，不是吗？  
当年的你落荒而逃，丢盔弃甲，样子又局促又难堪，还伤害了你最不该伤害的人。  
你以为你不会回来了，那些记忆太痛苦，太羞耻，你以为你从此以后都会留在故乡，终生不再踏上这片土地了。  
可是你回来了。  
你终于发现，自己不再恐惧了。也许你再也不能遇到那个人了，也许往事都因为时间的流逝而被渐渐模糊了，可是你回来了。  
虽然这不是最好的结局，但你终于敢于面对你自己了。

一种莫名的感觉充斥了杨的内心，仿佛是因为他的归来而被感召。  
他的灵魂会蛰伏，但永不会屈服，就仿佛一颗会沉睡的种子，只要有了土壤和水源，还有微微落入黑暗中的天光，就会急不可耐地生根发芽，冲破一切地生长，寻找哪怕最微弱的光。  
也许他就是为此而生的。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
走进包厢的时候，杨才意识到他犯了个错误。  
他走错包厢了。  
他定的包厢里本该空无一人的，然而现在这间包厢里有很多人，有的人看到陌生人走进来，还用疑惑的眼神看着他。  
真是尴尬……怪他太粗心了，买票的时候甚至都没有看一眼包厢的号码，就下意识地就来了自己以前总去的包厢。  
那时他经常和莱因哈特一起看戏，他们订下了整个包厢。不过大多数时候，两个人的心思并不在戏上。包厢足够黑暗，莱因哈特枕在他的腿上，而他则会伸手，轻轻抚摸莱因哈特的头发。  
意识到了自己的疏忽冒犯了别人的领地，杨下意识后退了两步，略带歉意地说了抱歉，然后他转身离开了。  
从门口出来之后，杨低头看了一眼手中的票，是他陌生的号码。杨略微叹了口气，抬头寻找他应该去的那个包厢。  
他没有注意到身后的人群里，有个人向他投来的目光。那是野兽注视猎物的目光，危险到极点，却意外地迷人。

 

按照票上的号码，他的目的地应该在走廊的那边，有点远，而且越往前走，灯光越昏暗，。  
杨在黑暗中走了一小会儿，突然听到身后有走路的声音，这声音越传越近，直至他的耳边。  
意识到这声音的逼近，杨才略带疑惑地回头，然而他没能回头。  
一股力量抓住了他的肩膀，把他按在走廊的拐角处。杨下意识地挣扎，想叫出声，但那个人不容反抗地捂住他的嘴，利用身体的优势完完全全控制住了他。  
剧场里太暗了，旁边没有人经过，所以不会有人注意到他。  
黑暗中，那个人的眼睛亮得出奇，他的手按着杨的嘴，腿抵在杨的腿上，是完完全全的压制的姿态。他低头凑到杨的耳边，用低沉到可怕的声音问他：“你的包厢在哪里？”  
陌生人看到杨听到他的声音后很明显地发了一下抖，才满意地松开了禁锢着杨的手，好像是完全肯定杨会回答他一样。  
杨说了一个数字。  
陌生人听到以后便毫不犹豫地再次抓住杨，重新捂住他的嘴，带着他向前走。

在这个过程中，杨一直处于震惊后极度恍惚的状态。  
因为那个陌生人不是别人，是莱因哈特。  
如果说被控制的时候，杨在恐慌的瞬间还有余裕思考的话，陌生人熟悉的动作已经让他有了一些心理准备，然而当那个人彻底用侵略性极强的气息包裹住他，并向他提问的时候，他依旧是一败涂地，溃不成军。  
遇到莱因哈特的事实让他感到震惊，他的神智在清楚地意识到这一点后就溃散了。  
莱因哈特可以对他做任何事。

包厢的门被莱因哈特随手关上，杨被很大的力量甩到了沙发上。  
黑暗中的莱因哈特看起来侵略性十足，简直像是野兽……而且是饥饿了很久，终于在荒原上找到落单猎物的野兽。  
然而这只野兽在享受食物之前并不焦急，他对于自己将要饱餐一顿的事实充满了自信，甚至还有余裕梳理一下毛发，以此让猎物在被牺牲之前更加明白彼此的力量差距。  
杨愣愣地看着那个人随手解下领结，又不紧不慢地脱掉外衣和里面的衬衫。  
杨感觉到干渴，他甚至想咳嗽，但他仍是目不转睛地盯着莱因哈特，直到对方走到他的面前，伸手解他的衣服。  
杨这才后知后觉地意识到，他应该挣扎，然而已经太晚了。  
莱因哈特的力量不是他能够抵抗的，更何况，他根本就不想反抗。

最开始是亲吻和爱抚。  
火热的吻铺天盖地落下，杨几乎没有喘息的机会。每当他压抑不住，因为身体受到的疼痛和快感想发出呻吟时，莱因哈特就吻住他的唇，强硬地堵住所有可能的求救声。杨的手被莱茵哈特分开，牢牢按在沙发的靠背上，动弹不得。  
莱因哈特的唇一路向下，从黑发男人的脖子，到因衬衫被扯开而暴露在空气中的胸口，再到温热柔软的腹部。一切对他来说都既熟悉又陌生，他的心里只存了一个念想：这个人从头到脚都是他的，只有他有权占有，也只有他可以蹂躏，所以他丝毫不会手下留情。  
杨也许还在挣扎，也许没有，但是他将会属于自己这点是毫无疑问的。捕食者残忍而又狡猾，他将会尽情侵犯自己的猎物，让那个人颤抖，让那个人哀求，然后把他撕碎，再全部吞咽下去，这样他就永远属于自己了。  
抱着这样的想法，莱因哈特终于脱掉了杨身上的最后一件衣服。他们赤裸相对，两颗心脏在极近的距离搏动，仿佛能体会到彼此的共振。

和朋友相约一起看戏是临时起意，然而选这个剧院、来这个包厢却是莱因哈特要求的。买票是他付的钱，他鬼使神差地选了他从前和杨总去的那个包厢。理智告诉他，不要抱任何希望，那个人已经走了，再也不会回来了，他却总在心里存了一个念想，如果这个人会来呢？  
不，他不会来的，他在海峡的那一端。又或许他也在巴黎，可他淡出戏剧这么多年，应该也是不会来的吧。又或许，他来了，就是今晚，就在这里，但这间包厢里早已有了别人，而且是一群人，所以即使他来了，自己也不可能知道的。虽然理智帮莱因哈特排除了一切与那个人重逢的可能性，他却偏偏在心中抱了最不切实际的幻想。  
然而那个人竟然真的来了。他走进来的时候，虽然光线昏暗，但莱因哈特一眼就认出了他。是他的身高，是他的体型，是他的气质。他好像才意识到自己走错包厢了，还向后退了两步，略带不安地道歉，发出的是莱因哈特最熟悉的声音。  
这是他的爱人，是他日思夜想的人，他绝不会认错。  
然后杨消失了，墙壁挡住了金发青年的视线。他从自己的视野里消失了，这个想法让莱因哈特感觉到恐惧。他会不会像当年那样，作为一个陌生人闯进了自己的世界，然后把自己甩掉，转身就消失在了人海里，让自己苦苦追寻，备受煎熬。  
不，不能让他跑掉，当时是自己太大意，放了手，但现在的他绝不会再次放手了。他要抓住那个人，然后和他纠缠到底，至死方休。莱因哈特突然从后排的座位站了起来，不顾朋友们好奇的眼光就冲了出去，杨应该就在不远处，他可以抓到他的！  
动物般的直觉让莱因哈特开始了奔跑，他一定就在前方！他就在那个拐角处！  
接下来的事情顺理成章。莱因哈特抓住了那个人，用大到可怕的力气禁锢住了他，然后劫持了他，把他牢牢攥在手心。他不允许那个人反抗，这一次，他无论如何都要留住那个人。

杨一直在发抖。  
柔软的身体没有接受到多少快感，反而是疼痛居多。莱因哈特的动作都是具有强烈的侵犯意味的，每一次噬咬都是在标记所有权，每一次亲吻都是疼痛中夹杂的有限的施舍，就连扩张的手指，就连固定住杨双腿的膝部，都是以侵略为目的的。他不许杨合拢双腿，也不许他吐出正在肆意戳弄的手指，他不许，他也知道杨不会反抗他。  
然而奇异地，杨明白莱因哈特为什么这么做：莱因哈特在害怕，他怕自己再次一走了之，他怕自己会因此抱憾终生，所以他要报复，要用孩子般的幼稚方式证明什么。  
证明什么？证明他在被爱，证明他不孤单。如果那个人爱他，他就是被爱者，被爱者有恃无恐，被爱者拥有爱情赋予的神圣力量，让他此生不再孤独，即使下地狱，即使失去一切，仅仅有这个人相拥——他甚至愿意现在就去死。  
他孩子气地提出要求，也在孩子气地等待回应。  
真是一个幼稚的人啊。但是爱情这种感情真是难以解释，他爱他，他也爱他。  
杨的一只手终于挣开了束缚，行至莱因哈特的脸庞，那是神一般的面孔，虽然黑暗中看不清面容，光洁的脸庞却在昭示着这个人的青春与无限的生命力。  
他的拇指按住莱因哈特的嘴唇，像是在感觉那唇瓣的柔软和湿润一样，轻轻摩挲。然后他开口了，脱口而出的是对方的名字：“莱因哈特。”  
莱因哈特愣住了。他知道杨认出这个人是他了。  
如果说之前的动作都是在任性地讨要什么，那么现在杨的回答就是之前一切的最好的回复。他几乎可以确定了，杨还爱他，一如既往地爱他。然而这还不够，他需要再确定一些，他要深入这个人的灵魂，逼他做出所有最下意识的反应，然后他就能百分之百确认了。

进入的过程对两个人来说都是折磨。仅仅靠唾液的润滑和手指的扩张是远远不够的，但他们谁都没有提出停下的打算。杨赤裸地面对莱茵哈特，被他抱在腿上，两手搭着他的肩膀。为了缓解疼痛，他主动吻那个人的嘴唇，和那个人交换唾液，用舌尖互相抚摸，直到莱因哈特的性器滑过他敏感的点，缓缓进入到深处。完美契合的一瞬间，两个人都发出满意的喟叹，仿佛钥匙打开锁时，发出的轻微而悦耳的声音——这更加证明了，他们是对的。他们仿佛是造物主特地造出的两个人，他们的相遇意味着一切苦难的解决，他们的契合指向了共同的答案，这也是他们彼此都在毕生追求的谜题，也许这个谜题可以就此解开了。  
经过短暂的休息，他们开始了动作。莱因哈特很清楚杨的敏感点，他可以非常容易地点起这个人身上的火。这个人从一开始就是属于他的，今后也将永远属于他，他最敏感的地方都是莱因哈特发现的，他的快感和痛苦也都由莱因哈特掌控。莱因哈特抖动双腿的开始，杨就受不了了，他的眼睛里全是水雾，嘴角溢出的是脆弱的喘息，那些快感太突然，也太不讲道理了，然而他除了抓紧莱因哈特的肩膀，哀求似地亲吻他之外，什么都做不了。  
莱因哈特知道他在求饶。但他毫无怜悯之心。  
舞台上，戏剧已经开演了，戏剧的男主人公正垂着头，接受来自于情人的控诉。  
包厢里，黑发的作家抱着他的年轻爱人，接受对方的索求。

甜蜜的折磨持续了很久，久到杨开始陷入昏厥，快感让他渐渐忘记了周遭的一切，他的世界一片昏暗，他唯一能确定的是，莱因哈特在抱着他，亲吻他，性器的顶端毫不留情地戳弄他最敏感的地方，让他发出喘息声、细细的呻吟、直至无法抑制的嘶哑尖叫。很多汗水流下来，湿透了他们的身体，相连的部位因为持续的撞击，发出清晰的液体的声音。快感太强了，他受不了。  
在最开始，做爱是为了证明爱情，疼痛混杂着快感，一次次戳到心灵深处。然而到了后来，做爱成了一场追求快感的游戏，快感越聚越多，让人失去了最后的理智。杨在彻底陷入昏沉的前，脑海中还曾瞬间闪过这样的想法，然而很快，他的脑海就混沌而一片空白了——他在渴望莱因哈特，这是他仅剩的、唯一能确定的事情了。  
第一次高潮很快就来了，杨射在莱因哈特的腹部，他完全失去了力气，汗湿的脸颊贴着莱因哈特的肩膀。莱因哈特没给他缓过来的机会，抓住他的腰部，继续动作，直到释放在杨的身体里，感受杨的身体内部因为受到微凉的液体的冲击而产生的微微抽搐。  
他们相拥着喘息了一会儿，理智慢慢回归。  
杨软软地蜷缩在莱茵哈特怀里。莱因哈特很满意年长者的顺服，修长的手指轻柔地梳理那人汗湿的头发。  
他好像思考了什么，然后低头凑到杨的耳边，柔声问他：“你什么时候回来的？”  
不出他意外地，杨的身体先于理智回答了：“昨天晚上。”  
“新住处方便邀请我去吗？”  
杨愣了一下——他想干什么？  
然而事到如今，他已经无法掩盖他的爱了，更何况，因为刚才的激烈运动而疲软的身体需要休息，他的精神也处于最薄弱的状态。于是他答应了。  
在得到肯定的回复后，莱因哈特帮杨披上了衣服，抓着他的手，把他带出剧院。

他们在剧院门口叫了马车。  
杨被抱起来，放到座位上，莱因哈特坐在他身边，搂着他，是狮子护卫领地一样的姿态。  
车夫好像注意到了他们，又好像没有，但是莱因哈特不在乎。杨在他手里，这个事实一次又一次地冲击着他的理智，他简直不敢相信幻想居然成了真。  
马车停在了杨租住的房子门口，莱因哈特付了钱。  
马上要上楼的时候，杨好像才意识到了什么。  
“我家里有孩子。”  
莱因哈特突然愣住了，他的表情由志得意满变成了困惑。  
然后杨才意识到莱因哈特在害怕什么。他赶忙解释：“是养子，才十五岁。”  
莱因哈特的疑惑这才被消除了。  
他们进门时，屋里一片黑暗，一切都静悄悄的。尤里安已经睡着了，杨这才放了心。  
他们回到了杨的卧室。在那里，欲望重新被点燃了，他们亲吻，爱抚，脱下身上早已不整齐的衣物，相拥着倒在床上。  
然后是再一次侵入。杨的身体里还残留着液体，滑腻而温热，莱因哈特拥抱他，就着液体的润滑，楔进他的身体里。  
杨好像还是有点难受，他环住莱因哈特赤裸的后背，指甲在他的后背上留下了红色的印记。作为还击，莱因哈特咬住他的喉结，一次比一次用力地顶他。  
终于释放的时候，两个人都失去了力量。莱因哈特没有清理床铺，他拉过被子，盖住他们两个。而在被子下，他们紧紧相拥，像子宫里的胎儿一样，身体紧贴，四肢交缠。  
莱因哈特终于感受到了满足。他呼吸着他爱的人的气息，更深地把头埋入那个人的怀中。  
他们很快就睡着了。


	11. 剧作家和他的情人 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！

11.  
昨晚确实是被喜悦冲昏了头了……杨头疼地想。  
现在他正处于一个非常尴尬的局面中：他醒了，发现自己躺在床上，虽然盖着被子，但明显没穿衣服。与他久别重逢的爱人在晨光中坐起身，修长的手抓着他的肩膀，但眼神却没有看向他而是投向了门口站着的年轻男孩——糟糕！  
尤里安用一种不可思议的眼神看向他的监护人，眼神里混合着不解，和，如果算是的话，愤怒。然后他很快又把眼神投向了金发的青年，莱因哈特也毫不掩饰地瞪了回去，两个人陷入了对峙的状态……  
真是......太尴尬了。  
杨忍不住想找个地板的缝隙，然后自己钻进去，可昨晚做事欠考虑的人确实是他自己，所以现在的局面必须要由他自己出面解释。  
“很抱歉，但是你能先出去一下吗，尤里安。”杨露出了非常难以言喻的歉疚的表情。

所以他必须在早餐餐桌上把这些麻烦事情弄清。  
杨首先要稳定住莱因哈特的情绪：“莱因哈特，我想我昨晚给你说过了，尤里安是我的养子，我是他的监护人，他还没有成年，所以我来巴黎带着他是合情理的。”  
看到莱因哈特平静地点了点头，杨才转向尤里安那边：“尤里安，很抱歉家里突然出现了一个对你来说陌生的人。但我必须承认的是，关于我的人生经历，我对你隐瞒了很多。他叫莱因哈特，是我的爱人，在没认识你之前就是我的爱人，以后也将一直是我的爱人……”杨这句话还没说完，就感觉到手被人紧紧捏住了，是莱因哈特。  
杨没有回头，他继续对尤里安说：“昨晚我没有事先告知你就带他回家，让你今早吓了一跳，这是我的疏忽，希望你能原谅我。但这确实是我的最终决定，还希望你能够理解。”  
听了监护人非常坦诚的这段话，尤里安自知没有立场去反驳或是不满。然而家里多了一个陌生人，而且这个陌生人是他的监护人的情人，而且是旧情人……尤里安知道自己还需要花一段时间来消化掉这个现实。  
他应该为杨感到高兴的，不是吗？杨能和自己的爱人重逢，并最终决定和那个人长相厮守，难道不是一件值得庆祝的事吗？然而一种孤独感却悄然滋生。杨曾经笑着告诉他，他总会长大的，他以前总觉得这件事还很遥远，然而现在他明白了，总有一天他会独立，然后开始自己的生活……带着杨教给他的知识和坦然无畏的人生态度，独自开始自己的征途。杨和自己的爱人重逢了，他也已经是个半大的少年了，也许这一天马上就要来了吧……  
尤里安拿起刀叉，低头对付眼前的食物，并选择无视了莱因哈特喜悦幸福的目光。  
问题算是解决了吧？

不过好像还有一点疑惑没有被搞清楚，杨知道自己得亲口问问莱因哈特。  
他在傍晚出门散步的时候开口了。  
“莱因哈特，我有一个问题想问你。”  
莱因哈特的脚步慢下来了一点，转头看着他。  
“关于你的父亲，还有爵位的事情……能和我讲一下吗？”  
莱因哈特明媚的笑容停滞了一下，但他很快恢复了正常，用貌似轻快的口吻回答了杨：“我放弃了，包括罗严克拉姆的姓氏和爵位。我想这个结果并没有出乎你的预料吧，杨。”  
确实没有。  
杨若有所思地点了点头。以莱因哈特的聪明才智，和他还爱他，主动来找他的现实，说明莱因哈特肯定已经发现了曾经的骗局。  
但他是什么时候发现的呢？应该是三年前，他看到报纸上的那条新闻以后吧。  
莱因哈特很清楚杨在想什么，他也给出了杨想要的回答：“罗严克拉姆侯爵死于两年前，他死前一年对外宣布，我将是他的唯一合法继承人，而且这件事还上过报纸。”  
“他死的时候我并不悲痛，因为我对他没有任何感情，关于爵位我也并不确定要不要继承。你明白的，那两年我其实一直处在愤懑自责的状态中，我以为是我做得不够好，让你不再爱我了，我也自责当年那样伤害了你。伤害你对我来说是难以想象的。”  
“然而罗严克拉姆侯爵死了以后，当我清点他生前的物品的时候，我有了非常震惊的发现：我在他的房子里发现了几封信，是你给我写的，这些信我从没有看到过。”  
“这件事让我隐隐有了一个猜想：侯爵知道我们两个之间的事，他是故意扣下这些信的，那么他拿了这些信，是准备干什么呢？然后我去了银行，查侯爵的资产，然后我不出所料地发现，三年前，他有一笔一万磅的进帐。一万磅！而且应该不是来源于他的任何已有资产，因为那些实在是少得可怜。”  
“所以我能够完全确定，那些钱是你的。可怕的猜想被验证了，想明白这点的我感觉到了恐惧和滔天的愤怒，那个恶棍偷走了你写给我的信，然后拿它们作为筹码威胁你，让你和我分开，而且付给他一万磅，是这样的吧！”  
莱因哈特的表情是平静的，然而谈到这里时，他的眼神里燃起了愤怒的火焰，这是对他的“亲生父亲”的最大的仇恨。  
杨安抚地看着他：“你猜得没错，是这样的。不过既然那个人已经死了，那件事就让它过去了吧。”  
然而莱因哈特仍然愤怒：“那天晚上，你的手臂，是他弄伤的吧？那个卑劣、无耻、下作的恶棍，居然使用这样的手段！是，他死了，可是我的恨意依然无法消除！他差点就毁掉了我爱的一切，我恨不能亲手杀了他！更让我感到讽刺的是，那个人居然是我的亲生父亲！我的血脉里和他流着一样的血！然而他居然诈骗了你，那些钱都是你坐在书桌前，咬着羽毛笔，一个字一个字写下来的！”  
杨突然停住了脚步，他抓住了莱因哈特的手，诚恳地看着他的眼睛。  
“可是我重新遇到了你，不是吗？你还是个帮人搬行李的金发少年时，我们就注定将要有命运的交集，你正是我所憧憬的，所以我爱上了你。而现在的我同样爱你。”  
莱因哈特愣了一下，他的瞳孔微微张开，看向他的爱人。  
“你已经知道写小说的那个露克雷尔就是我了吧。你肯定知道这个故事，是我某天晚上给你讲过的。写这本小说的时候，我偶尔会想起你，我想你到底能不能看到这本书呢？如果你看到了，会不会想起这个故事其实是我给你讲过的？如果你这本书并知道是我写的，你会不会回应我呢？”  
杨微笑着看向莱因哈特：“很明显，你认出了我，而且回应了我。两个月前的报纸，关于《永生鱼》的评论，里面有一句‘作者先生对巴黎有一种特殊的情愫’，这句话是你希望加上的吧？”  
莱因哈特点了点头。是他要求加上的。  
莱因哈特一直在想念杨，自从他知道了杨离开他的实情后，这份思念就愈演愈烈，烧灼得他痛苦非常。他曾经想去杨的家乡找他，但他发现自己根本就不不知道该去哪里，所以他只能陷入漫长的等待中。莱因哈特曾去拜访他们从前共同的朋友，也包括一些作家和评论家，但是他们关于杨本人也知之甚少，他们只知道，几年前的秋天，杨给他们写信，说自己将要离开巴黎，回到故乡，而且不会再继续从事戏剧了。但是莱因哈特不信，他知道杨是一个注定不会沉默的人，他还有很多很多的故事要写，他是绝对不会放下手中的笔的。  
莱因哈特一直在等，希望有一天可以发现那个人的踪迹。即使不能再和他见面，知道那个人还活着，还在创作就是他最大的慰藉。  
他等了很久，直到某一次茶会。在座的某一个评论家谈到，他最近看了一本关于东方世界的小说，小说的作者来自英格兰。书写得很不错，讨论了永生的问题，而评论家准备写一篇关于这本小说的文章。听到这里，莱因哈特突然抬起头，问评论家，是不是关于一个因人鱼的力量获得永生的少年的故事，然后他看到评论家点了点头。  
他知道这个故事，他比在场的所有人都更早知道这个故事！因为第一个听到这个故事的人是他本人！几年前的某天晚上，杨拿了一本游记，靠在他的肩上，给他讲了这个故事。他记得杨讲完以后，趁他还在思考，用手指轻轻把玩他的头发……他记得杨当时还在嘟囔，说他觉得自己很有写小说的天赋，可惜戏剧和缪斯们过于热情，盛情难却，他就只好写戏剧了。  
如果杨作为剧作家隐退了，现在又出现了一部很可能是出自于他手笔的小说：如果自己没猜错的话，这部小说的作者很可能就是杨本人！那么，如果评论家在报纸上刊登关于这本小说的文章，杨很可能就能看到！  
这一想法让莱因哈特突然充满了希望，于是他向评论家朋友提出了小小的要求，在文章的末尾加上了关于巴黎的那一句话。  
他没想到杨真的看到了，他更没想到，仅仅是这一句话就让已经回归了平静生活的作家的内心重新卷起了波涛。他更更没想到的是，杨居然会因为这一句话，一个小小的召唤，就毅然决然地放弃了现有的一切，千里迢迢，穿过荒原、河流和海洋，又经过辛苦的跋涉，重新回到这个给他带来过爱情、荣耀和伤痛的城市——而他们彼此都不清楚，在巴黎这样一个巨大而又繁华的城市里，他们此生是否能有机会再见一次面！  
然而他们终究见面了。就在他们常去的剧场，就在那个他们从前总去的包厢，他们命中注定，他们心照不宣。  
也许是受到了幸运女神的眷顾，也许这就是冥冥中的上帝的安排。一只无形的大手掌管着人的命运，让相爱的人终究能相遇，让两人本以为要因此而挂念终生的遗憾得到补偿。又或者说，他们本就注定是为彼此而生的，他们注定能相识、相知、相遇、相爱，并得以相伴终生。世俗的伦理和铁一样的法律或许会给他们造成压迫和阻挠，但永远都不能阻止爱情的存在——假如人类真的有灵魂（即使没有也没关系），他们的灵魂必然像两颗恒星一样，在夜空中永远明亮，向彼此投射出无尽的光。

傍晚，这条街上并没有人。太阳西沉，最后的余晖落到了略显寂寥的街道上。  
杨抬头望向莱因哈特，关于某些事情，他们已经达成一致，并心照不宣，但好像他还忘了一件重要的事情……是什么呢？  
莱因哈特轻轻把手搭在杨的腰上，呈现着拥抱的姿态。他将嘴唇贴在杨的耳边，轻轻地告诉他：“还有一个对我来说不算是好消息的消息，罗严克拉姆侯爵曾经敲诈过你一万磅，我想把这些钱还给你，但等他死了我才发现，那笔钱因为赌债，几乎被输光了，只剩下不到一千磅了。”  
他只能低头，略带歉疚地看着他的爱人：“所以我欠了你九千多磅。而且按我现在的经济能力，我偿还不起。”  
但是他的债主没有立刻回答他。  
杨稍微后退了一点点，胳膊攀上他的肩膀，环住他的脖子；杨的嘴唇靠近他的嘴唇。  
然后债主开口了：“那我恐怕你需要用一辈子来偿还了。”


End file.
